Mistress Sakura and the Half Blood Princess
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Sakura and the gang go to Hogwarts for one reason, to protect Harry Potter. Sakura and Syaoran get weird dreams. HPxCCS with a little YYH and Fruits Basket crossover. SS, ET
1. Letter from Hogwarts

Sayomi-chan: Welcome to my story!

Sakura-chan: Well it's not necessarily yours Sayomi-chan, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) ok ok fine it's not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Clamp. So you can't sue me

What a beautiful day it is in Tomoeda. The birds singing, the sun shining, but there was a loud "Hoe!" that everyone knew who caused it. It was from a certain 15-year-old girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes. What caused her to freak out was an owl and a phoenix on her windowsill. A certain stuff animal came out of the drawer to see what was going on.

"Sakura-chan, nani desu ka and calm down would you?" the stuff animal asked her.

"Kero-chan, there is a phoenix and an owl in my room and you expect me to calm down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"There's a letter attached on both of them. Check the letter that's on the owl." Kero said as Sakura went up to the owl to read the letter attached to its leg. Sakura grabbed the envelope to see what was written on it:

Ms. S. Kinomoto

The Room facing the East

Tomoeda

Japan

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Sakura saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a letter H. "What do you think it is Kero-chan?" Sakura asked as Kero shrugged. "Read the letter inside it." Kero said, as Sakura opened the envelope to see a letter and read:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, Int. Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year. We understand that you will not start as a first year because your age and troubles there. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. Also, we know that you're a sorceress and ask you that you don't show your magic during your year here at Hogwarts. We await your owl by no later that July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"It's a letter from Hogwarts Kero-chan. What is it?" Sakura asked as Kero is shocked.

"Hogwarts is the school Clow Reed went when he was your age." Kero said as Sakura goes to the phoenix to find a parchment there. She opened it to read:

Dear Sakura,

This is Albus Dumbledore asking you to come to Hogwarts. Clow Reed has told me to let his half-daughter come when she reaches the age of 16. Since you are now 16, we are fulfilling his wishes and asking you to come to Hogwarts. Don't worry for your friends Ms. Daidouji, Mr.Li, Ms.Li, Mr. Hiragizawa and your family Mr. Kinomoto, and Mr. Tsukishiro will join you on this trip. Mr. Kinomoto and Mr. Tsukishiro will be teaching Asian magic during their stay here. So please send your answer with Fawkes here if you will join us.

"Syaoran-kun also received this letter! That means I can see him again!" Sakura said crying tears of joy.

"I get to see Dumbledore-san again!" Kero said joyfully as Sakura ran downstairs.

"Outo-san, can I go to Hogwarts in England?" Sakura asked her father.

"I don't see why not Sakura-chan. Just bring Kero-chan with you." Fujitaka said as he watched his daughter jump up with joy.

"Yatta! I get to see Syaoran-kun again!" Sakura said as she ran back upstairs to give her answer to Fawkes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in China, a young 16-year-old boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes was reading the letter that arrived a few minutes ago. His piercing amber eyes softened when he read a certain part of the letter. There was a knock on the door as he was reading this. A girl about his age came in with her ebony hair in two buns and the same amber eyes, but much more gentle.

"So you're going to ask Aunt Yelan if you can go aren't you?" the girl asked as the boy nodded.

"Yes I am Meilin. It will be my only chance to see her again." the boy said as Meilin giggled.

"I already asked her and she said you could go Syaoran as long as Eriol comes with us." Meilin said as Syaoran smiled his rare smiles.

"Great, I'll send our reply right now." Syaoran said as he grabbed a pen and parchment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In England, a young 16-year-old boy with navy blue hair and sapphire eyes with glasses, had just finished writing a letter. As he did this, a certain stuff animal came flying in.

"So Eriol-sama you decided that it would be best for Kinomoto-san and Li-san to go to Hogwarts." the stuff animal said as Eriol nodded.

"Yes I decided it would be for the best. They will be able to protect him during these times in the wizarding world. Sakura-san and my kawaii little descendant are the only two sorceress/sorcerer alive, excluding myself who can protect the boy from Voldermort. Besides Spinel, I promised Daidouji-san that I would bring Sakura-san and Li-san together again." Eriol said, smiling his Chesire Cat smile.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll go talk to Daidouji-san and tell her the plan is taking effect." Eriol said getting up and leaving the room.

Sayomi-chan: This chapter probably sucks

Sakura-chan: It's okay Sayomi-chan.

Sayomi-chan: Thanks Sakura-chan. Remember read and review!


	2. Diagon Alley Surprises

Sayomi-chan: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Suppi-chan: There were only two people who reviewed.

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) Why can't you be like Kero-chan

Suppi-chan: He's too hyper

Kero-chan: (ignores Suppi's comment) anyways the characters don't belong to her, and I'm not sure if the plot belongs to her.

Sayomi-chan: thanks Kero-chan.

It was noon by the time Sakura sent her reply to Dumbledore. Kero was playing video games, her brother was at one of his summer jobs and her dad went to work after she told him about the letter from Hogwarts. She sat down on her bed and looked at the picture frame that held a picture of her and her friends in fifth grade before Syaoran left to go to Hong Kong to finish his training. The picture showed her in the middle with Tomoyo, and Meilin behind her, hugging her and Syaoran at the side, his usual glaring amber eyes were now gentle with his chestnut hair messier than ever. (a/n: the picture seem familiar to you guys? Well if you guessed it's the same picture she looked at in chapter 8 of Cherry Blossom Chronicles, my other story, you guessed correct!) She missed all of her friends, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, and of course Syaoran. Tomoyo moved to England a year ago since her mother owned a company there and wanted Tomoyo to cover that company. Eriol went back to England after fifth-grade, and after Sakura became the Card Mistress, changing all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Meilin left right after sixth-grade to return to Hong Kong, for what Sakura had no idea. Sure, Meilin and Tomoyo kept in contact with her, but she still missed them so. The doorbell rang, and Sakura wondered who it was.

Sakura ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal a boy and girl around her age. The boy had navy blue hair and was wearing glasses. Behind the glasses were sapphire eyes full of knowledge and intellect. The girl had raven hair and amethyst eyes full of excitement and happiness. "Sakura-chan!! I missed you so much!!!" the girl said as she hugged Sakura.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san." the boy said bowing before Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan...Eriol-kun is it really you?" Sakura asked as the two teenagers before her nodded.

"Yes it is Sakura-chan. We came by to pick you up to go to England for the remainder of the summer. Considering that you accepted the letter to Hogwarts." Eriol said as Sakura nodded.

"Why don't you two come in and take rest before we go?" Sakura said as Tomoyo and Eriol walked inside.

"So I'm guessing you two are now a couple huh?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

"Yes. Won't it be great!! I thought I didn't have magic, but I was surprised when I got a letter from Hogwarts saying that I could go with you! This is so exciting!" Tomoyo said as she went starry-eyed, while Eriol and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anyways we have to get going soon Sakura-san if we want to get to England on time for your surprise." Eriol said before he could realize what he just said.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Sakura asked, looking over to Tomoyo.

"Come on and you'll see." Tomoyo said as Kero came downstairs.

"Tomoyo-chan!!! I missed you!" Kero said as he flew towards her.

"Come on. Lock the door and leave a note to your dad Sakura-chan so we can go to England!" Tomoyo said as Sakura wrote a note and locked the door.

"Okay come on let's go!" Sakura exclaimed as they disappeared.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero arrived in England the next minute. "Sakura-chan!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!" said a girl that looked seven years older than them. The girl had long brown hair with one braid on the left side while the rest of her hair was let down and had brown eyes.

"Konnichiwa Nakuru-chan and it's good to see you too." Sakura said as Nakuru hugged her.

"Your brother's here with Tsukishiro-kun too. They went out with Mizuki-san though and won't be back until dinnertime. Eriol-kun aren't you taking her to Diagon Alley? Kero-chan can stay with me and Suppi-chan." Nakuru said as Eriol nodded.

"You sure?" Sakura asked as Nakuru nodded.

"Fine. Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release! Teleport, teleport us to Diagon Alley!" Sakura chanted as they were teleported to the front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't remember making a Teleport Card Sakura-san." Eriol said as they landed.

"Well that's because I made it. Are you sure where in the right place?" Sakura asked as Eriol nodded.

"Well let's go in." Tomoyo said as they went inside. When they went inside, Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, saw the three teenagers walk in.

"Oh my the Card Mistress and Clow Reed are here. To what do I owe this visit?" Tom asked as Sakura looked confused as to how this man knew her.

"Sorry Tom, but we're only passing by to go to Diagon Alley. Can you please not tell anyone that we passed by?" Eriol asked as Tom nodded.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Eriol did a chant and his sun staff appeared, but was short instead of the usual long staff. He rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. The three teenagers walked through the archway to see store windows that were colorful with advertisements and such. Sakura saw an ice cream shop named Florean Fortescue and looked over to Tomoyo and Eriol, as to tell them if they could go and have ice cream first. Eriol looked over to Tomoyo and smiled since their plan was working.

"Yeah let's go have ice cream. Then we'll get your money from Gringotts and then we'll buy the items we need." Eriol said as they walked in the little ice cream shop. Once Sakura went in, she felt two familiar auras coming from the far end of the store. Sakura looked to where she felt the auras and saw a familiar boy with chestnut color hair and a familiar girl ebony hair in two buns. She walked over there as the boy and girl while they turned around. The boy had glaring amber eyes that softened when he saw her. The girl had gentle amber eyes that showed excitement when she saw her.

"Well surprise!!! Sakura-chan I...I mean we missed you so much!" the girl said running over to Sakura.

"My Sakura-chan, you grew from the last time I saw you! You're short auburn hair is now waist-length and you look more like a model now." the girl said as Tomoyo nodded.

"Meilin-chan... it's been a long time since I saw you!" Sakura said as Meilin looked over to her cousin.

"Syaoran, come on you must be excited to see Sakura-chan. I mean it's been a long time since you saw her. Well let's go to Gringotts after we get our ice cream. Syaoran-kun can get the ice cream." Meilin said as Syaoran glared.

"Why do I have to get it? Why can't Hiragizawa go get it?" Syaoran asked as Sakura giggled.

"I'll go with you Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as Syaoran blushed.

"Fine." Syaoran said as he and Sakura got up to get ice cream. There was an awkward silence between them and Sakura was determined to break it.

"Well Syaoran-kun...how was Hong Kong?" Sakura asked as Syaoran looked over to her.

"It was great I guess." Syaoran said as he ordered their ice creams. After they ate their ice cream, they left the parlor and went outside. Sakura bumped into three teenagers and fell.

"Sakura-chan daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked helping Sakura up.

"Oh you must be foreigners?" A girl around their age with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Hai... I mean yes." Sakura said.

"Well my name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced as she pointed to the two guys who were with her.

Sayomi-chan: Well this chapter is finally done!

Sakura-chan: That was one long chapter.

Sayomi-chan: Well I guess so. Read and review!


	3. Sakura's Troubled Past

Sayomi-chan: Thank you everyone for reviewing!!

Sakura-chan: Who reviewed the story?

Sayomi-chan: the people who reviewed my sotry are dbzgtfan2004, lil cherry blossom wolf, just4ugirlkhattu, and amethyst fire phoenix.

Sakura-chan: We give our thanks to you. Anyways she doesn't own any of this, I'm not sure about the plot though.

The two guys who were with Hermione stared at Sakura the whole time. One of the boys had jet black hair, as messy as Syaoran's and emerald eyes were seen through the glasses. The boy had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The other boy had red hair and had freckles. He had emerald eyes too. (a/n: is that Ron's eye color? I'm not sure.) Syaoran, who caught them staring at Sakura, glared at them.

"Well this is certainly awkward. Please excuse my cousin for his rudeness." Meilin said as Eriol smirked.

"Anyways, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, this is my second cousin, Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo introduced herself and Sakura.

"Pardon my Japanese, but doesn't Sakura mean cherry blossom?" Hermione asked as Sakura nodded.

"My name is Meilin Li, and these are my two cousins Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa." Meilin introduced herself, Eriol and Syaoran.

"Well sorry to leave you guys, but we have to go somewhere. We'll see you around." Eriol said as they walked away from the Golden Trio.

"Blimey that Sakura girl is pretty hot." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Oh Ronald would you quit it already. I heard from Dumbledore that we're having transfer students for our sixth year." Hermione stated as Ron looked shocked.

Meanwhile back to our CCS gang they were just outside Gringotts. Eriol looked over to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well Sakura-san when they ask you for your key, give them the star key. My kawaii little descendant, give them your sword okay?" Eriol said as Syaoran glared at him when Eriol said his nickname.

"Hai." Sakura said as they went inside.

(a/n: let's just skip the whole thing and go to where they buy the wands okay?)

After buying all the materials they go to Ollivander's wand shop to buy their wands.(a/n: Sakura and Eriol still need a different wand) When they went inside, Ollivander looked over to the group and was shocked to see Sakura and Eriol.

"My word, the Card Mistress and Clow Reed. It seems like yesterday when Clow Reed came in here for his wand. 9 inches cherry blossom wood and a feather of a phoenix." Ollivander said as Eriol nodded.

"Well that was the past my dear Ollivander." Eriol said as Ollivander nodded.

"I may have found the right wands for all of you." Ollivander said as he grabbed five boxes, each a different color. Ollivander opened the first box, which was pink. He looked over to Sakura and said,

"Show me your wand arm." Sakura held the wand with her right arm and waved it. When Sakura waved it, it started raining cherry blossom petals.

"Well it's the right one I'm not surprised. nine inches, cherry blossom wood with a nadeshiko petal and a feather of a phoenix and stardust as the core." Ollivander said as he opened the second box, which was green. He said the same thing he said to Sakura, but to Syaoran instead. Syaoran held the wand with his right arm and waved it. When he waved it the same thing happened, but with cherry blossom petals and peony petals instead. Tomoyo giggled as Ollivander said,

"Well it's the same size as Sakura's wand here with cherry blossom wood and peony petal with moonstone as the core." Ollivander opened the third, fourth, and fifth boxes, which were red, blue and purple, in that same order. He handed the wands to Meilin, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Meilin's wand made it rain rose petals, Eriol made it rain plum blossom petals, and Tomoyo made it rain plum blossom and lavender petals.

"Well, Meilin's wand is nine inches made of rosewood, lorikeet feather and a hint of moonstone as the core. Eriol's wand is the brother of Clow Reed's wand and Tomoyo's wand is made of cherry wood with unicorn hair as the core." Ollivander said, as Sakura went up to pay for everyone's wand, but Ollivander shook his head.

"No you don't have to pay for them. As long as I could be of service to you." Ollivander said as the gang left.

The gang decided to buy their pets and went inside the shop. Sakura went to the back of the store to see two phoenixes, perched side by side. The first phoenix was red with a hint of pink on its feathers. The second phoenix was also red with a hint of green on its feathers. Syaoran came from behind Sakura and saw the phoenix that Sakura was petting.

"Well I suppose you should get that phoenix Sakura-chan. It matches your aura color and I'll get this one right here so your phoenix won't be lonely." Syaoran said as Sakura turned around.

"Well..I suppose your right Syaoran-kun." Sakura said blushing. They walked up to the front as the clerk looked surprised.

"Oh my lord, those two wouldn't let anyone get close to them. Especially the one the boy is holding. That one always protected the one you're holding miss. Since they gave me trouble, you could have it for a galleon." The clerk said as Sakura blushed even more.

"I'll pay for it." Syaoran said as he gave the clerk two galleons.

"No Syaoran-kun, I'll pay for mine." Sakura said as Syaoran smiled.

"I didn't give you anything for your fifteenth birthday yet Sakura-chan. So there you go." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou." Sakura said as they walked out of the store to see Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin with their pet owls. Tomoyo's owl was white with a hint of lavender on its feathers. Eriol's owl was gray with a hint of midnight blue on its feathers. Meilin's owl was amber with a hint of red on its feathers.

"Well we got everything. Let's go back to my house. Wait, Oh my goodness! Those phoenixes wouldn't let us get near them! How did you manage to buy them!" Eriol exclaimed as Syaoran smirked.

"I guess it really hates your guts Hiragizawa." Syaoran said as Eriol looked shocked.

"Come on already. Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release! Teleport, transport us back to Eriol-kun's house!" Sakura chanted as they disappeared.

When they arrived in front of Eriol's mansion, Syaoran was shocked.

"Sakura-chan, how did you do that?" Syaoran said as Meilin giggled.

"Well Syaoran your not the only one practicing your magic. Sakura here has been practicing too." Meilin said.

"Yeah she made it before I left Japan." Tomoyo said.

"What's that gaki doing here!!" was what they heard when they went inside. The voice belonged to a man who looked seven years older than them. He had black hair and brown eyes. Next to him was another man, the same age as the first man. He had dark gray hair with dark gray eyes were seen through the glasses.

"Touya is that how you're going to greet Syaoran-kun here?" the other guy said to Touya.

"Yeah why? He left my sister a three years ago!" Touya said as Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sakura ran outside and went into the backyard, as she started crying leaving Tomoyo upset.

"Touya-kun you know how she reacts to this and yet you do it anyways!" Tomoyo yelled out of her frustration as she ran after Sakura.

"I can't believe Tomoyo-chan yelled, but she's right." Meilin said as she looked over to Syaoran.

"Well, you have no idea what's happening so don't butt in Syaoran." Meilin said as she walked out, leaving Syaoran shocked.

"What did I do?" Syaoran asked as Eriol shook his head.

"This is going to be one hard summer break." Eriol said as he went after Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura.

Sayomi-chan: My my what happened after Syaoran-kun left Sakura-chan to go to Hong Kong? Well we will find out in the next chapter!!


	4. The Seven New Cards

Sayomi-chan: Well it's almost spring break!!!

Sakura-chan: Meaning you'll be able to write more?

Sayomi-chan: Hai. Catch up with both this story and Cherry Blossom Chronicles! And thanks to all those people who reviewed.

Syaoran-kun: Well she doesn't own any of this, I'm not sure on the plot though.

Sakura went to the most complicated part of the garden. She found a bench and started crying her heart out. 'Why did he have to bring that whole thing up?' Sakura asked in her thoughts as she kept on crying. Shield knew her mistress didn't want anyone to find her, so Shield blocked Sakura's aura. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin who was still looking for Sakura, couldn't find her anywhere and decided to go back inside the house and explain everything to Syaoran on what happened for the three years he was gone. When they got inside, Touya, Yukito, Kaho, Nakuru, Kero, Suppi and Syaoran were sitting on the couch.

"We couldn't find her anywhere. I suppose you, Syaoran are wondering what caused Sakura to break down like that." Meilin said as Syaoran nodded.

"Well I suppose I should at least tell you. The three years you left my sister, she did nothing, but cry her heart out. She still went to school, but with a fake cheerful personality. She once made Mirror cover for her because of this." Touya said as Syaoran was shocked. Sakura came in to the room and heard what Touya just said.

"Fine. I'll tell you the rest." Sakura said as Tomoyo went up to her.

"After you left, for some reason I couldn't stop crying. I was depressed and I made seven new cards during those three years." Sakura said as Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol looked down.

"Those seven cards I made were, Life, Death, Love, Hate, Emotion, Emotionless, and Teleport. I sometimes asked Emotionless to take all my emotions away, but I still kept crying even when Emotionless did this. Mirror insisted that I stop using Emotionless to take my emotions away because it wouldn't help. So Tomoyo-chan suggested I do something on my freetime, modeling. So Tomoyo-chan was now a fashion designer for her mom's company and well I became a model. It helped me a lot and I even forgot my pain until Touya-niichan brought it up. There, you know the whole story." Sakura said as she walked out.

"You happy now Syaoran? She told you the problems she faced while you were gone." Meilin said as Syaoran looked down.

"Wow who knew our one and only cheerful Sakura would have those problems." Kaho said as everyone nodded.

"I have some news to tell her that I heard from Dumbledore-san, but I think she should find out on her own." Touya said as everyone looked toward him.

"Tell us." Kero said as Touya nodded.

"Fine, but don't tell her. Dumbledore-san found her long lost twin sister and cousin. They started Hogwarts since their first year. Only the twin sister knows she has another relative that's currently in Japan. The twin sister's name is Zephyra Kinomoto and the cousin's name is Yuri Kinomoto." Touya said as everyone except Eriol was shocked.

"I knew about it, that's why I told him to let her go to Hogwarts. Also, Kinomoto-kun, you, Sakura-san, and Zephyra-san are related to Dumbledore-san. He's your great-great-great-uncle four times removed, three times added." Eriol said as Touya looked shocked.

"I'll go talk to Sakura-chan right now." Syaoran said as he got up and went to find Sakura.

"I would try looking in the second room upstairs. I feel her aura from up there." Eriol said as Syaoran nodded. Syaoran went upstairs and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Dark opening the door.

"Konbanwa Syaoran-sama, you would like to talk to Sakura-sama wouldn't you?" Dark asked as Syaoran nodded.

"Well, she transformed this room into her garden, so it's going to be hard finding her." Light said.

"I have to apologize to her." Syaoran said, as Dark and Light nodded.

"We know Syaoran-sama. Come in." Dark and Light said as they let Syaoran in. When Syaoran went in, he saw that the room was now a field of flowers. He saw trees everywhere. The Sakura Cards were all over the place in their humanoid forms. He saw seven cards he never saw before. One card showed all emotions, the other didn't have any emotions at all, one card loved everything, while the other hated everything, and there was two girls that looked exactly alike, except one had angel wings and the other had a scythe. The last one was teleporting here and there. Mirror walked up to Syaoran and smiled.

"These are the seven new cards Sakura-sama made. You may introduce yourselves now." Mirror said as the seven girls nodded.

"Well I'm Emotion, this is my sister Emotionless. The one next to me is Love and her sister, Hate. Next to Hate is Life and her sister Death. The last one that keeps teleporting herself is Teleport." Emotion said as they all bowed to Syaoran.

"Well my name is Syaoran. Please call me by my name." Syaoran said as Emotion nodded.

"Sakura-sama has requested that if you came to see her, to tell you, to find her at the tallest cherry blossom tree." Life said as Syaoran nodded.

"Arigatou Life." Syaoran said as he walked off.

Sayomi-chan: Well there's that chapter!!

Syaoran-kun: Where's Sakura-chan?

Sayomi-chan: Tomoyo-chan wanted to talk to her.

Syaoran-kun: Oh well. Please read and review.


	5. Syaoran and Sakura's Talk

Sayomi-chan: YAY!!! It's officially spring break!!!

Sakura-chan: YAY!!!!

Kero-chan/Tomoyo-chan: PARTY!!!

Sayomi-chan: Yeah we should have a party! After this chapter!

Tomoyo-chan: A karaoke party!!

Sayomi-chan: (giggling) Sure!

Syaoran looked all over for Sakura until he felt her aura near the the cherry blossom tree. Sakura was sitting at the base of the tree with Windy and Flowery next to her.

"Windy, look it's Syaoran-sama." Flowery said as Windy looked over to Syaoran.

"Sakura-sama, Syaoran-sama is here." Windy said as Sakura nodded.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute Flowery-chan, Windy-chan, I need to talk to him." Sakura said as Windy nodded.

"Are you sure Sakura-sama?" Flowery asked as Sakura looked over to Flowery and gave her a genuine cheerful smile, that made Windy glow with happiness.

"I'm sure Flowery-chan." Sakura said as Flowery gave her a hug.

"Here's a flower for you, Sakura-sama." Flowery said as two small flowers landed in Sakura's hand. A peony flower and a cherry blossom that made Sakura glow with happiness.

"Arigatou Flowery-chan." Sakura said as the two cards left her alone with Syaoran. Syaoran, ran over to Sakura and hugged her. As Syaoran held her in his arms, he could feel Sakura crying.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as he stroked her auburn hair. 'I can't tell him how I feel about him.' Sakura said in her thoughts. 'I knew I shouldn't have left her.' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"Syaoran-kun...look you didn't do anything okay? I was being silly." Sakura said as she pushed Syaoran away from her. 'Maybe I should tell him...no not yet.' Sakura said in her thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Hai. I'm pretty sure it's time for dinner. Come on." Sakura said as the room went back to normal.

During dinner, no one mentioned on what happened earlier. Nakuru, who was normally trying feed Suppi sugar, was now behaved. (a/n: So this was the seating arrangement. Eriol at the end with Tomoyo on his left and Meilin on his right. On Tomoyo's row was Touya, Yukito, Kero and Sakura. On Meilin's row was Kaho, Nakuru, Suppi and Syaoran.) Kero didn't even call Syaoran one name. Sakura sat down quietly and ate her dinner. The dinner was silent until Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore.

"So how was everyone's day today?" Tomoyo asked.

"It was great." Kaho said as everyone murmured with agreement.

"Well, I'm done." Sakura said a few minutes later.

"Are you sure?" Touya asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine Touya-niichan." Sakura said to her brother as she smiled a true genuine cheerful smile. Touya was now glad that his sister was her cheerful self again.

"Well okay if you say so." Touya said as Sakura walked back upstairs.

"Arigatou Kami-sama for making Sakura-chan cheerful." Tomoyo said as everyone except Syaoran nod in agreement.

'So she was really depressed while I was gone if everyone is glad she's back to normal. Maybe she feels the same way I feel about her.' Syaoran said in his thoughts.

"Oh yeah Syaoran, your sisters are coming over tomorrow. They said they are also teaching at Hogwarts." Meilin said as Syaoran choked on his dinner.

"Wh...What!!" Syaoran said, coughing.

"Yeah we got a call from them earlier." Tomoyo said.

"I'll be upstairs." Syaoran said as he stomped all the way to his room.

Meanwhile downstairs, Eriol smiled. 'I'm only doing this for your own good my kawaii little descendant. You have to tell her how you feel. If you don't, then I'm sure that it will cause trouble during your school year at Hogwarts. My half-daughter will be either taken by, Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy and other guys from Hogwarts, but I'm sure she feels the same about you. You have to tell her as soon as possible. You are a better candidate for her anyway.' Eriol said in his thoughts.

Sayomi-chan: There's another chapter down!!

Extra. You don't have to read this if you don't want to..

(after the chapter was written)

Sakura-chan: So who's going first?

Tomoyo-chan: You are!!

Sakura-chan: Hoe?!!

Tomoyo-chan: Yup who agrees with me?

Sayomi-chan: Sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to agree. After all, the star should always be first!

Sakura-chan: Fine what's the first song?

Sayomi-chan/Tomoyo-chan: What about Before the Moment from Mermaid Melody/

Syaoran-kun: That would suit her.

Sayomi-chan: Your going next Syaoran-kun!

Sakura-chan: (music starts) Ai yori fukai omoi nanatsu no umi de umareta  
"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni ookikute mo watashi wa makenai

Ubugoe wo ageteru chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite  
Ichiban kurai jigoku wa yoake mae... shitteru, deshou?

Nanatsu no umi he to hoshikuzu okureba  
Haruka naru tabiji wo terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru

Ai yori tsuyoi omoi watashi wo ugokashite iru  
Kono sora to umi no aosa ga hitotsu ni naru... hoshi no NOBERU  
Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai  
Daijoubu. Machigatte nai.  
Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono  
Bless! Starry... tonight!

Ichiban suki dakara. Ichiban no yuuki ni narou.  
Tabidatsu asa no seijaku jibun to no ano yakusoku

Oboeteiru deshou kioku no umi ni wa  
Ima mo mada futari no nukumori mo... egao mo nemutteru

Yume no tame ni tatakau subete no inochi wa hikaru  
Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu aoi neiro... hoshi no ARIA  
Watashi ga watashi de ireba, nannimo koware wa shinai.  
Seiza no mienai yoru demo chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru.  
Just Moment in Love.

Ai yori fukai omoi nanatsu no umi de umareta  
"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni ookikute mo watashi wa akiramenai  
Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai  
Daijoubu. Machigatte nai.  
Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono

Just Moment in Love

Bless! Starry... tonight!

Bless! Starting... tonight!

Syaoran-kun: That was great Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan: (blushes) Arigatou Syaoran-kun.

Sayomi-chan: Well Syaoran-kun's next

Syaoran-kun: Fine.

Sakura-chan: Fine your singing Move Along!

Sayomi-chan: (giving Sakura high-five) nice choice Sakura-chan!

Syaoran-kun: (music starts) Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_x3_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_fade out_

Sayomi-chan: Well I guess I'm next huh

Tomoyo-chan: Hai Sayomi-chan. The song is Don't Stop the Music.

Sayomi-chan: (music starts) This little girl didn't care what anybody said  
She got the whole world dancing to the music in her head  
They loved to trash her bad, laugh at her and call her names  
And now they all try to copy her, isn't that a shame  
It only made her stronger

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep on dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on  
Baby come on

He knew that he was different  
This sucker couldn't win  
They didn't dig his vision  
They tried to fit him in  
But there's no room for losers  
Until they make you change  
And then you love them  
Tell me how much longer...

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on  
Baby come on

You've got a perfect mind, you've got a perfect smile  
You're unlike anybody, got your own shine, come on

If you just keep on dancing, then you won't feel no pain  
Baby it's your decision, only you can break a chain

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep on dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on

People keep dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on

Syaoran-kun: okay it's your turn Tomoyo-chan. You're the last one.

Tomoyo-chan: Fine I'll sing Yoru no Uta.

Sakura-chan: Great!

Tomoyo-chan: (music starts)

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Sayomi-chan: Well there. Oh yeah none of these belong to me.

Sakura-chan: Vote for whoever won

Syaoran-kun: Read and review.


	6. The Sorting

Sayomi-chan: That was some party karaoke party we had on Thursday.

Sakura-chan: (yawning) tell me about it.

Syaoran-kun: I'm so tired today. Do you have to write?

Sayomi-chan: Hai. Anyways this doesn't belong to me, I'm not sure if I should say the plot belongs to me.

(two months later)

Sakura and the whole group were at King's Cross looking for platform nine and three-quarters. They were standing in between platform nine and ten when Fuutie popped out of nowhere.

"I'm sure it's hidden behind the cement." Fuutie said as everyone nodded. They ran towards the platform in this order. Touya with Yukito, Sakura with Syaoran, Tomoyo with Eriol, Meilin with Kaho, Fuutie with Fanren, Sheifa with Feimei and Nakuru holding Suppi and Kero.

"Well here we are!" Feimei said as Sakura looked around.

"Well I suppose we should get on board right now." Yukito said as Nakuru with Kero and Suppi, Sheifa, Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, Touya, Kaho and himself went to another part of the train.

"Well let's find compartments and make sure no one sees us." Tomoyo said as everyone nodded. Since they were early, it was easy for them to find an empty compartment. Eriol chanted to make sure that no one would go inside their compartment and so that no one could hear them if they decided to talk.

"What houses do you think we'll be in?" Sakura asked as the group shrugged.

"As long as it's not Slytherin. Oh yeah Sakura-san, be careful when we get there. There will be a lot of guys that will want you as their own." Eriol said as Syaoran glared at him.

"Don't worry Eriol-kun, you really think that I will let them have me? I'm a model Eriol-kun I can take care of them." Sakura said, smiling making Syaoran blush as Tomoyo giggled. The rest of the train ride was silent, Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder making him blush even more, Meilin was reading a book, Eriol was looking out the window, as Tomoyo fell asleep. It was getting dark when Sakura and Tomoyo woke up.

"We should wear our robes right now." Eriol suggested as everyone nodded.

A couple of minutes later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade where Sakura made sure they were still invisible as they made their way to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Dumbledore.

"Ah the Card Mistress and Clow Reed, I'm so glad that you're here." Dumbledore said as he continued,

"I suppose that you should be sorted before the rest arrive and then introduce you to the whole school. Follow me to my office." The group decided to follow him to his office and get sorted. When they were inside, the castle was empty except a teacher with a hat and stool in her hand.

"So these are the students from Japan and China?" She asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay we will get you sorted first and have you stay in Dumbledore's office until after dinner. Don't worry, there will be food in his office too." the lady said as everyone nodded.

"By the way my name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, but you can call me Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall said as she set the stool down.

"Sakura, if you please." Dumbledore said as Sakura nodded and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall set the hat on top of her head.

"Well the Card Mistress is here. Which house to put you in, you have loyalty to your friends and loved ones, you have brains, now which house to put you in. I suppose you should be in GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat yelled as Sakura got off.

"Syaoran, if you will." McGonagall said as Syaoran sat down on the chair.

"Well a Li clan heir eh? GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat yelled as Sakura smiled. 'I might be able to tell him!' Sakura said in her thoughts. The rest of the group were sorted, Eriol in Gryffindor, Tomoyo in Gryffindor, and Meilin in Gryffindor.

"Well now stay in my office until after dinner. Then you can introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said as the rest followed him to his office.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, McGonagall covered for Dumbledore by introducing the new teachers. Touya was first as he introduced himself, making sure not to say anything about Sakura and the group.

"My name is Touya Kinomoto and I will be teaching Asian Magic with my partner Yukito Tsukishiro and Nakuru Akizuki." Touya said as he sat down.

"Well my name is Sheifa Li and these are my sisters Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren. We will be teaching Asian fortune-telling and defense. Fuutie and Fanren for fortune-telling and Feimei and I for defense." Sheifa said as they sat down next to Nakuru.

"Well, I'm Kaho Mizuki and I will be assisting the Li sisters, Touya, Yukito, and Nakuru." Kaho said as she sat down next to Fuutie.

"Well Dumbledore will introduce the new students after dinner." McGonagall said as food appeared on their plates.

"Who do you think the new students are?" Hermione asked during dinner.

"I hope they are all girls." Ron said Hermione glared at him. At the Ravenclaw table, a girl with black hair with aqua and white streaks with hazel eyes looked over to a girl with light brown hair and gold eyes.

"Do you think it's that relative of yours from Japan, Zephyra?" the girl with light brown hair said as Zephyra nodded.

"I really think it's her, my twin sister. Even though we're twins doesn't mean we look alike okay Yuri." Zephyra said as Yuri nodded.

"To think we'll meet her. Your famous model twin sister and my cousin." Yuri said as Zephyra nodded. At the Slytherin table Draco was sitting quietly as a girl with silver hair with blue streaks and blue with a hint of gray eyes smiled. At the Gryffindor table Ginny Weasley was talking to a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"I foresaw the transfer students Ginny. They are all girls except two boys." The girl said as Ginny nodded.

"Well Kisa you foresaw another thing huh?" Ginny said as Kisa nodded.

Dumbledore came in with six hooded figures as the Great Hall became silent.

"Well, here are our new students. If you will please remove your hoods and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said as they did what they were told.

"Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto. Yes, I am related to Touya Kinomoto if some of you were wondering. If any of you dare flirt with me, my brother and I'm sure my companions will find out and give you punishment. I am also in Gryffindor, along with all of my companions." Sakura said as everyone clapped. The guys wolf-whistled as Syaoran glared at all of them. The Gryffindors were ecstatic because the famous model was in their house. Zephyra smiled at the attention her twin sister received. Syaoran went up after Sakura introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Syaoran Li. Yes, I am related to the Li sisters and just like Sakura said, if any of you flirt with her, I will hurt you. I will know if any of you flirt with her since I too am a Gryffindor." Syaoran said as the girl population drooled over him, except Zephyra, Yuri and Kisa. Meilin and Tomoyo went up after Syaoran introduced himself, Meilin decided to go first.

"I'm Meilin Li and Syaoran is my cousin. Yes if you dare flirt with Sakura or Syaoran I will see to it that you get punished. I'm also in Gryffindor." Meilin said as Tomoyo went next.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura is my second cousin, so I will make sure that you don't flirt with my cousin. I'm already taken so if the guys were about to ask me out, there's your answer. I'm in Gryffindor." Tomoyo said as Eriol was last.

"My name is Eriol Hiragizawa and I'm Tomoyo's boyfriend. So please don't flirt with Syaoran and Sakura. I really will hate it if I have to hurt you." Eriol said as they left with Dumbledore.

After the introductions, Dumbledore wanted to talk to them.

"Hai Dumbledore-sensei?" Sakura said.

"It's about you dorms. Your dorms won't be with the Gryffindors, but you can go into their common room at any time you please. I will show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore said as they nodded. They walked past the portrait of the fat lady wearing a pink dress. The portrait smiled as they passed her.

"Well these are the new students huh Dumbledore?" The portrait said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, they will come by your portrait and when you ask them their password it's moon okay?" Dumbledore said as the portrait nodded as Dumbledore kept going. They went upstairs and stopped with a portrait of Clow Reed in front of them.

"Well if it isn't my half-daughter, my reincarnation and his girlfriend and my descendants." Clow said as the group looked up to him.

"The password is Light and Dark." Dumbledore said as the portrait opened to reveal a midnight blue common room.

"Your rooms are upstairs. You can decorate it in anyway you want. Your friends are allowed up here too." Dumbledore said as everyone nodded. After Dumbledore left, Tomoyo decided to start changing the common room's color.

"We should make this a nighttime scene, with stars and a moon on it!" Tomoyo said as everyone nodded. Tomoyo did a chant and the room changed into what she wanted it to be.

"Next is our rooms. Sakura which one do you want your room to be?" Tomoyo said as they went upstairs to their rooms.

"The closest one to the common room." Sakura said as she went inside the first room.

"I'll decorate it myself." Sakura said as she closed the door. Tomoyo looked over to Syaoran.

"Which room will be yours Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran looked over to her.

"I'll have the one closest to Sakura-chan." Syaoran muttered as Meilin smiled.

"I suppose you also want to decorate it yourself?" Tomoyo said as Syaoran nodded as he went in to the room across from Sakura's.

"We should all decorate our own rooms." Tomoyo said as Eriol and Meilin nodded. They went in their own rooms and decorated it to their liking. Sakura's room was a field of flowers with a cherry blossom tree painting next to the door. The room was raining with cherry blossoms and there was peony flowers next to her pink bed. There were all sorts of flowers near her bed. Syaoran's room was a nightime-themed with a wolf howling at the moon on the wall while it was raining cherry blossom petals. His bed was green with the cherry blossom tree painted over his head. Tomoyo's room was a mood-based room that would change based on her feelings. Since she was happy, it was a beach-themed with a beach painted on the wall. Meilin's room was also a mood-based room, but it was a springtime-themed room right now so there were flowers everywhere. Eriol's room was a nighttime-themed room with stars and moon with lavender and plum blossom petals raining all over the room. The plum blossom tree was painted over his bed.

The group was tired and decided to go to bed in their newly decorated room except Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura stayed up with her phoenix perched on her finger.

"Now what to name you is the question." Sakura said as she petted her phoenix.

"Well I could name you Xiao Fa meaning 'little blossom.'" Sakura said as the phoenix cooed her owner.

"Well, I suppose I should get sleep. You too Xiao Fa, my little blossom." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

'I can't believe I named my phoenix after parts of my Chinese name and Syaoran's Chinese name. Why did I just name her that?' Sakura said in her thoughts as she fell asleep. In Syaoran's room, he also had his phoenix perched on his finger.

"What to name you. What about Yasuo? Yes it means 'peaceful one.' Good enough for me. I better get some sleep." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes.

Sayomi-chan: There!! That chapter is finally done!

Sakura-chan: That was long.

Sayomi-chan: Well read and review!


	7. The Meeting

Sayomi-chan: what's up everyone!

Sakura-chan: Nothing much.

Syaoran-kun: School starting next week

Sayomi-chan: (groaning)

Sakura-chan: (pats Sayomi on the back) It's okay Sayomi-chan. Do we have to keep telling you..she doesn't own any of us!! I'm not sure on the plot.

The next day Sakura woke up to see her school robes neatly folded on the chair next to her bed with a note. She opened the note to read:

Dear Sakura,

Can you come to my office when you wake up? I need to introduce you to someone.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. the password is Cherry Drops

Sakura quickly changed into her school robe and checked what time it is. The clock read five o'clock. It seriously was too early to wake up, but decided to leave her bedroom and see what Dumbledore needed. She walked out and into the common room and looked around the room to see it was empty. She checked on Meilin's, Tomoyo's, Eriol's and Syaoran's aura to see that they were all sleeping. She smiled as she decided to hide her aura and walk out of the common room. She quietly made her way to Dumbledore's office still making sure that no one woke up. She looked up to see the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cherry Drops." Sakura said as she went inside the hallway that led up to Dumbledore's office. There were two girls sitting down with a guy with red hair and green eyes next to the girl with light brown hair. Dumbledore smiled and gestured Sakura to sit down.

"Now that you're all here, I have some news, but I'm sure Miss Kinomoto would want to tell you herself." Dumbledore said as Zephyra nodded as Sakura looked confused when Dumbledore said her last name.

"Yes Sakura you heard right. I'm Zephyra Kinomoto and I'm your twin sister. If you were wondering which house I'm in that would be in Ravenclaw." Zephyra said as Sakura looked surprised.

Yuri stood up and smiled to Sakura.

"I'm Yuri Kinomoto and if you're wondering if I'm your sister your mistaken. I'm your cousin and I'm also in Ravenclaw." Yuri said as she gently patted Sakura on the back.

"Miss Kinomoto I have one thing to say before your sister, your cousin and Kurama here go with you to your common room. I'm also related to you as your great-great-great uncle four times removed three times added." Dumbledore said as Zephyra and Yuri patted the now fully shocked Sakura on the back. When Sakura was calmed down Sakura, Zephyra, Yuri and Kurama followed Sakura to their new common room.

"How come I didn't see you at the feast yesterday, Kurama?" Yuri asked as Kurama looked over to her.

"I had something to do and I forgot about the feast." Kurama said as Sakura looked over to them.

'I know that Yuri-chan likes Kurama-kun.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she smiled at her cousin. They were in front of Clow's picture when Zephyra finally said something.

"So Sakura do you like Hogwarts?" Zephyra asked as Sakura nodded.

"Light and Dark." Sakura said as Clow nodded and let them in.

"It's so pretty." Zephyra said as they went inside to be greeted by Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SAKURA-CHAN!! WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!" Tomoyo exclaimed when Sakura went in.

"Sakura-chan where have you been?" Syaoran asked looking worried as Sakura looked over to him.

"I went to see Dumbledore-sensei because he left me a note." Sakura said as she took out the note from her pocket.

"Ahem we're still here." Zephyra said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"I suppose you should introduce yourselves." Sakura said as Zephyra nodded.

"Well I'm Zephyra Kinomoto, Sakura's older twin sister and I'm also in Ravenclaw." Zephyra said as Yuri went after her.

"I'm Yuri Kinomoto, Sakura's cousin and I'm in Ravenclaw." Yuri said as Kurama went last.

"I'm Kurama Minamino, I'm in Ravenclaw as well." Kurama said as Meilin came in.

"Why is it so loud so early in the morning?" Meilin said while she was fixing her hair into the usual half-way buns.

"Should we go to the Great Hall? I know it's early and all, but I really think we should find a spot before it gets crowded." Zephyra said as everyone nodded.

"Anyways, Yuri-chan I wanted to ask you something. Do you like Minamino-kun?" Sakura asked Yuri as the group left them behind. Yuri blushed at the mention of Kurama's name and nodded. Sakura smiled at her cousin as Yuri went ahead to get to the Ravenclaw table with Zephyra. Sakura decided to sit next to Tomoyo and wait for the rest of the Gryffindors to come down. Tomoyo decided to break the silence by trying to make a conversation with Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan you finally met your twin sister. Anyways, do you really like Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo whispered as Sakura blushed a deep red at the mention of Syaoran's name.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked when he noticed Sakura blushing.

"Hai, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she blushed even more when Syaoran checked Sakura's temperature.

"Ohohohoho I think Sakura-chan will be fine. When a certain someone says something." Tomoyo said as Sakura got up to run to the common room.

Three hours later Sakura decided to go back down to the Great Hall. Sakura goes outside and bumps into Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Hey Sakura. I haven't seen you yesterday in the Gryffindor common room. Where were you?" Hermione said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well I was assigned a different dorm than you guys. Anyways, let's go down to the Great Hall together." Sakura said as Harry and Ron blushed.

"Sure!" Hermione said as they went inside the Great Hall. When Syaoran felt Sakura's aura, he turned around to see Harry and Ron talking to a smiling Sakura. Syaoran looked pissed as Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol noticed it.

"So my cousin does like Sakura." Meilin said as Syaoran turned to look at her.

"He's jealous now because Potter-kun and Weasley-kun can actually make her smile." Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked even more pissed.

"Granger-chan! Come sit with us!" Tomoyo said as the Golden Trio and Sakura decided to sit next to Tomoyo. McGonagall made her way to the Gryffindor table to hand out their schedules.

"What do we have today?" Meilin asked as Tomoyo looked at her schedule.

"Well we have Asian Magic with Ravenclaw after breakfast, Asian fortune-telling with Ravenclaw as well, double Asian Defense with Slytherin, Double Tranfiguration with Hufflepuff, then a free period before lunch. After lunch is a free period then Double Potions with Slytherin and the last class is Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw." Tomoyo said as the Golden Trio groaned when they found out they have Double Asian Defense and Potions with Slytherin.

"Well I suppose we should get going to Asian Magic early unless we want Professor Kinomoto to yell at us on the first day." Hermione said as Tomoyo giggled.

"As long as Sakura-chan and Professor Tsukishiro is there, he won't yell at us, unless a certain someone decides to holds Sakura-chan's hand on the way there." Tomoyo said as Syaoran and Sakura blushed. Hermione who noticed this smiled.

'I guess they both like each other, but doesn't know the other person likes them as well.' Hermione said in her thoughts.

Sayomi-chan: Well there!

Sakura-chan: You're tired huh, Sayomi-chan?

Sayomi-chan: Hai it's not a full moon yet. Read and review!!


	8. Asian Magic Class and Surprises

Sayomi-chan: Sorry for the late update! I had a project to do.

Sakura-chan: It's okay Sayomi-chan.

Syaoran-kun: Anyways she doesn't own any of this...I'm not sure on the plot though

The group made their way to the Asian Magic classroom to be greeted by Touya.

"Wow for once the kaijuu is early for class." Touya said as Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura said, stomping on Touya's foot.

"What does 'kaijuu' mean anyways?" Harry asked.

"It means monster, but why would Professor Kinomoto call his sister 'kaijuu'?" Hermione asked.

"Anyways, class is about to begin, so be seated." Yukito said popping out of nowhere. The group went inside the classroom and was seating in this order, Sakura and Syaoran at the back, Eriol and Tomoyo, Harry and Meilin, with Hermione and Ron at the front. The rest of the Gryffindors came in while Touya and Syaoran were in a glaring contest as Sakura sweatdropped. The Ravenclaws slowly came in after the Gryffindors and settled down.

"Open your textbooks to page 128 we're going to be studying Clow Reed and the Clow Cards." Yukito said as Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Yukito said as Hermione put her hand down.

"Isn't Clow Reed and the Clow Cards a myth? I read about it in a book and it said that it was only a legend." Hermione said as Syaoran tried not to laugh out loud at Hermione's remark on the Clow Cards and Clow Reed.

"Well why don't we ask Miss Kinomoto on this subject." Yukito said as Sakura looked inside her bag and looked at Kero shaking his head.

"Well, um I did my research on it as well and actually it said that Clow Reed actually existed and the Clow Cards as well. May I draw how one of the cards looks like Professor Kinomoto?" Sakura asked as Touya nodded.

Sakura got up and drew the Mirror Card on the board.

"This of course is the Mirror Card. It can take any form of anyone." Sakura said as she looked over to Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran smiled at her as Sakura went back to her seat blushing.

"Good drawing Miss Kinomoto. Now would anyone like to draw the Clow Book and the four guardians." Touya said as Hermione's hand shot up in the air again.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Touya said.

"I read that Clow only has two guardians, Yue and Cerberus. There was only two guardians not four." Hermione said as Syaoran again tried not to laugh.

"Well actually there were two guardians to protect the Clow Cards Yue of the Moon and Cerberus of the Sun. Then he made two guardians that were the opposite of Yue and Cerberus. These two guardians are Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Mr. Li would you kindly draw the four guardians and the Clow Book." Touya said, glaring at Syaoran.

"I would be glad to, Professor Kinomoto." Syaoran said gritting his teeth and still glaring at Touya as Sakura and Yukito sweatdropped. Syaoran drew Yue, Cerberus, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, and the Clow Book, front and back in 2 minutes flat.

"Good job Mr. Li. Gryffindor earns twenty points from Mr. Li and twenty points for Ms. Kinomoto." Yukito said as Syaoran sat down.

"You now have to write a two page essay on how the Clow Cards work and what the Final Judgement is based on. Also would the three Kinomotos, the two Lis, Mr. Hiragizawa and Ms. Daidouji stay after class? Otherwise, class dismissed!" Yukito said as The Golden Trio with the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left.

After the two houses left, Zephyra and Yuri smiled.

"So I guess you three met huh?" Touya asked as Sakura, Zephyra, and Yuri nodded.

"Well anyways, Cerberus get out of Sakura's backpack and I mean now." Syaoran said as Kero flew out of Sakura's backpack.

"Shut up you kid! I'm cooler than you!" Kero said making Zephyra and Yuri gasp.

"Did that stuff animal just talk!?" Zephyra and Yuri said in unison.

"Actually that's the sun guardian Cerberus." Nakuru said as she came in the classroom.

"But it can't be! I mean we just learned that he was supposed to protect the Clow Cards!" Yuri said as Sakura stepped up.

"That's where I come in. You see I actually own the Clow Cards, well actually they are now called the Sakura Cards." Sakura said grabbing the Sakura Book out of her backpack.

"It can't be...my sister owns the Clow Cards...no wait the Sakura Cards...how is this possible?" Zephyra said.

"Well that we are going to have to tell you another time. We just wanted you two to know that your sister/cousin is the mistress of the Sakura Cards and have the two guardians close to her." Syaoran said as the CCS gang left Zephyra and Yuri speechless.

"You two better get to your next class unless you want detention from the two Professor Lis if you don't get there on time." Yukito said as Zephyra and Yuri nodded. Zephyra and Yuri ran out of the room as Spinel Sun popped out from behind Nakuru.

"How soon will they figure it out?" Spinel said.

"I have no idea...let's just hope they'll cover Sakura's secret." Nakuru said as everyone in the classroom nodded.

Sayomi-chan: There's the first chapter down.

Sakura-chan: That was pretty good.

Syaoran-kun: Have to agree with you on that one.

Sayomi-chan: Read and review!!!


	9. The Plan

Sayomi-chan: Sorry for the long update people!

Sakura-chan: Yeah, don't blame Sayomi-chan, she's been stressing out too much with the test coming this week and on how this story should go.

Syaoran-kun: She might not be able to update this week because of the STAR testing. Oh yeah Sayomi-chan, good luck on that test!

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) thanks Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan. Anyways I don't own the characters, I'm not sure on the plot though.

That night Sakura and CCS gang sat by themselves making sure that the Golden Trio wasn't next to them.

"Sakura-chan, did Dumbledore-sensei tell you the real reason you were sent to Hogwarts yet?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran looked over to Sakura.

"Hai. He did this afternoon during my free period." Sakura said.

**Flashback**

_It was afternoon and Sakura had finished all her homework. She decided to transform the common room into a garden and she sat on a tree. Syaoran was in the library with the rest of the group. Just then, Sakura's phoenix, Xiao Fa came flying in with a letter tied on her talon._

_"What's this Xiao Fa?" Sakura said as Xiao Fa perched on her shoulder. Sakura opened the letter to reveal Dumbledore's writing._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Can you please meet me at my office right now. I need to tell you why we wanted you at Hogwarts and I need to ask you something having to do with this reason. Don't tell the Golden Trio of what I'm about to ask you. This is a secret that you can share to your group, just not the Golden Trio._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sakura jumped off the tree as the room turned back to normal. She left the common room and went directly to Dumbledore's office. She went inside his office to see Eriol sitting down talking to Dumbledore while Syaoran was standing by the doorway._

_"I'm so glad you could come Sakura." Dumbledore said as Sakura bowed her head down._

_"I'm so sorry if I was late, Dumbledore-sensei." Sakura said, apologetically._

_"We just get here Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it." Syaoran said as Sakura looked up to him._

_"As I was saying, I need you two to keep an eye on Mr. Potter and protect him from Lord Voldermort. I have a suspicion that he is also after you, Sakura, for the Sakura Cards so he can destroy this wizarding world." Dumbledore said as Sakura gasped._

_"What about Hiragizawa? He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed! Can't he do this task?" Syaoran said with disbelief._

_"I'm afraid that you two are the only ones for this, my cute descendant and my half-daughter. I am not the most powerful sorcerer I used to be." Eriol said as Sakura nodded._

_"Fine I'll do this. I have to go. I'll see you guys during class." Sakura said as she quickly left the room._

**End of Flashback.**

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about this?" Tomoyo asked the upset Sakura. Syaoran looked worried about Sakura's task and was concerned on how this was going to affect her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about what I have to do guys. I'm a sorceress remember? Please believe in me." Sakura said as she smiled making the CCS gang sigh with relief.

"Well I'll be in the common room if you guys need me." Sakura said as she got up and left the Great Hall.

"Syaoran go after her and confess already!! My goodness, your so slow on these kind of things! Don't make me actually sacrifice my love to you for no reason!" Meilin whispered as Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo giggled as Eriol smirked at Syaoran blushing.

"Fine, fine I'll go." Syaoran whispered as he left the table and ran after Sakura. Meanwhile at the teacher's table, Dumbledore smiled at Syaoran's actions.

Sakura went inside the common room and climbed up on the cherry blossom tree that was made realistic so they could climb up on it. Sakura sat down at the branch and started thinking of her past from where she was first made Card Captor to where she was made the Card Mistress. She was also thinking of the trouble she went through with her friends by her side. From where she first met Syaoran to where he left her for his training in Hong Kong. Sakura was about to cry when Syaoran came in, grasping for air. Sakura looked at him as he looked back at her with intense amber eyes. Sakura was wondering why Syaoran was breathing really hard.

"Sakura...I...I lo.."But he was interrupted by Kero who popped out of Sakura's room crying.

"What's wrong Kero-chan?" Sakura said as Kero flew up to her.

"That brat's phoenix tried pecking me to death!!" Kero said, glaring at Syaoran, as Sakura giggled.

"It's not my fault my phoenix hates you." Syaoran said, smirking at the glaring Kero.

"Kero-chan, I have sweets for you in my backpack." Sakura said as Kero excitedly flew out of the room.

"What were you about to say Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said as her emerald eyes sparkled making Syaoran get lost in the emerald pools of this angel. Only when Sakura jumped off the tree did it snap him out of his thoughts.

"Oh...I'll tell you another time Sakura-chan...don't worry about it...I'll tell you very soon." Syaoran said as he left the room before Sakura could say anything.

'What was he going to tell me? Was he going to tell me that we were never meant to be and he won't help me protect Harry? What was he going to tell me?' Sakura said in her thoughts as she started to cry thinking what Syaoran was about to say on whether or not he hated her for being Card Mistress.

Meanwhile, by the door Meilin and Zephyra were standing there, invisibly thanks to Eriol. Zephyra and Meilin got worried on why Sakura would think that her only beloved crush who also fell in love with her, hated her.

"Why would she actually think that Syaoran hates her? I mean Syaoran protected her from any danger that would harm her? Why are they so dense on these things!" Meilin whispered to Zephyra.

"Maybe because Li never showed any sign of actually confessing until now, but Kero messed it up. Wait, there's a Hogsmeade trip this next weekend! I'll help however I can to make sure they actually confess to each other on this trip!! We will need all the help we can get!! I'll ask Yuri, Kurama, Ginny Weasley and Kisa Yui for this." Zephyra said as Meilin nodded.

"We have to get them together, before the guys go after her! I know that a certain Potter-kun, Malfoy-kun, and Weasley-kun are after Sakura-chan. I can't let any of them get Sakura-chan before Syaoran!!!" Meilin exclaimed as she ran towards the Great Hall to ask for Tomoyo and Eriol's help on her mission getting Syaoran and Sakura together. Zephyra frowned at the sight of her depressed twin sister and left for the Ravenclaw common room.

Sayomi-chan: There's another chapter down!

Sakura-chan: Please read and review!

Sayomi-chan: Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions on how Sakura and Syaoran should confess...tell me!!!


	10. The Dream and Hermione's Knowledge

Sayomi-chan: Ohayou!!

Sakura-chan: How was the STAR testing Sayomi-chan?

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) Too easy!!!

Syaoran-kun: Are you sure about that? That test determines what classes you get in high school

Sayomi-chan: Don't worry about it!!! Anyways, this doesn't belong to me...I'm not sure about the plot though.

Sakura fell asleep in the common room that night with the Hope Card in her hand. Syaoran couldn't sleep and walked into the common room to see Sakura on the couch, asleep. Syaoran went by her side and held her hand.

"Sakura-chan, I really do love you...no matter how many times I look at it, your the only one. You are my savior from being so self-centered...my angel from loneliness...I would understand if you hated me for leaving you, I would even understand if you didn't return my feelings. I mean I was a jerk to you when we first met in fourth grade, no matter how nice you were to me, I just wouldn't admit that you were a better card captor than me." Syaoran whispered as he smiled at the sleeping Sakura. He noticed the Hope Card in her hand as Meilin and Tomoyo decided to walk out of their rooms to see Syaoran kiss Sakura on the forehead. Meilin smiled as Tomoyo went teary-eyed.

"They truly were meant to be." Tomoyo whispered as Meilin nodded.

"That's why I asked you to help me get Sakura and Syaoran to confess to each other, they just don't know it, but they were born..no destined to be together. The Moon and Star...the cherry blossom and little wolf... I mean come on, why won't they see it already! There is no such thing as coincidence in the world." Meilin whispered as Syaoran fell asleep next to Sakura. Tomoyo looked at Meilin and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find your love someday Meilin-chan." Tomoyo whispered as they went in their own room.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_She saw that she was in a dark room with three figures in front of her. A girl with silver hair and blue streaks with butterfly wings was one of them. The other was a man with snake-like scarlet eyes and the third was a boy around her age with chestnut hair with hypnotized amber eyes._

_"Syaoran-kun wake up!" She yelled as the girl kissed Syaoran on the lips. She couldn't take it anymore and started crying as Zephyra, Yuri, Meilin, Tomoyo, and her mom appeared next to her._

_"Sakura-chan, he's hypnotized... you should know that he loves you very much. That girl is hypnotizing him...please concentrate or Harry-kun will be in danger." Meilin said as Zephyra hugged her._

_"You have your invincible spell my dear sister. Please believe in your love for Syaoran." Zephyra said as she smiled. Nadeshiko flew next to Sakura and gave her a bracelet that had three charms on it. She looked up to see Syaoran still hypnotized, kissing the girl as he whispered,_

_"Sakura.." The girl looked shocked and started crying. _

_**End of Sakura's dream**_

Sakura woke up, to see Dumbledore, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Zephyra looking at her, with worry in their eyes.

"What's wrong? It looks like you six saw a ghost. Are you alright?" Sakura said as Syaoran looked away.

"We heard you scream in pain... are you okay is the question." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled.

"I'm okay...I just had a weird dream, that's all." Sakura said to Syaoran as Dumbledore smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. Anyways, you two should get dressed since class is almost starting. As for Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li, you don't have to attend class. As for the rest of you, go and have breakfast. Ms. Zephyra that would include you. I trust Mr. Li will take care of your sister. Come now." Dumbledore said as the group except Sakura and Syaoran left.

"What kind of dream was it?" Syaoran asked as Sakura got up to go by the window.

"It was nothing Syaoran." Sakura said as Syaoran looked down.

"Was it really that bad?" Syaoran asked as Sakura nodded.

"It was...um anyways you really don't want to know what it was...trust me." Sakura said as she walked over to Syaoran.

"Well...um Sakura...would you go..." Syaoran said as he started blushing.

"Go where?" Sakura said as she smiled making Syaoran blush even more.

"Would you go...to the" was all Syaoran could say before Kero in his true form and Yue popped out of nowhere.

"Mistress are you alright? We heard that scream and decided to come here, but it took forever for that white rabbit to wake up!" Cerberus said glaring at Yue.

"Hey don't blame it on me! It's my false form that wouldn't wake up! I was wide awake when I heard our mistress scream." Yue said coldly as Cerberus looked at Sakura with worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay Kero-chan, don't worry about it." Sakura said as Cerberus smiled.

"I'm returning to my false form now." Yue said as Clow's magic circle appeared as Yue was covered with angel wings. Yukito appeared afterwards and smiled at Sakura.

"I'm going to class. Sakura-chan, please get some rest okay?" Yukito said as he left. Kero went back to his false form as well and went into Sakura's room.

"What was that!" Hermione said as she went inside the wide open common room that Sakura and Syaoran were in.

"What did you see Hermione-chan?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran with worry.

"I saw an angel looking person with a lion with angel wings! And did they just call you Mistress?!" Hermione said as Sakura and Syaoran started to look worried.

"What you saw Miss Granger was Ms. Kinomoto's guardians...she is the Card Mistress." Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"What? I thought that it was still sealed in the Clow Book! I did my research on that!" Hermione said with disbelief.

"Well, what we are about to show you, you must promise that you won't tell anyone. Do you promise?" Sakura said as Hermione nodded.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release! Flowery, make it rain Cherry blossoms, nadeshikos and peonies!" Sakura said as Flowery smiled at her mistress.

"W...what?" Hermione said with surprise in her voice.

"You promise you won't tell anyone Hermione-chan? I trust in you...please don't tell anyone I'm a sorceress." Sakura said with concern and worry in her eyes.

"If you do tell anyone, we'll make sure that you lose your memories about this incident." Syaoran said as Hermione nodded.

"I promise I won't Li, Sakura. I won't tell anyone." Hermione said as Sakura sighed.

"This will be harder to work undercover. Kero-chan! No sweets for you! Since you ruined my cover!!!" Sakura yelled as Kero flew out of her room, crying.

"WHAT!!! NO!!!!! Sakura-sama, the oh so sweet and kind Sakura-tenshi...please don't do this to me!" Kero said as Syaoran laughed. " You deserved it anyways! If she didn't do it, I would." Syaoran said as he kept on laughing as Sakura blushed by the way Syaoran and Kero were arguing. Hermione walked over to Sakura.

"If you feel that way about him, you should really tell him Sakura.." Hermione whispered.

"No, I can't. You don't understand." Sakura said as Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms. Granger, you can have a day off so you can keep Ms. Kinomoto company. Good day." Dumbledore said as he left the arguing Syaoran and Kero, the blushing Sakura, and the confused Hermione.

Sayomi-chan: Well there's a chapter down! Oh yeah and to all those who reviewed my story, thank you!!!


	11. Reason and Confession

Sayomi-chan: What's up everyone!

Sakura-chan: Nothing much...

Sayomi-chan: Wow... that sucks.

Sakura-chan: Well, Sayomi-chan doesn't own any of this.. although we're not sure about the plot.

Hermione looked at Sakura as they sat in the common room.

"Hermione-chan..can you come with me to the Gryffindor common room? I need to talk to you about something." Sakura said as Hermione looked worried.

"What about Li?" Hermione said as Sakura smiled.

"Trust me, they'll keep arguing until Syaoran-kun gives up and Kero-chan will go back to playing video games." Sakura said as Hermione giggled.

"Okay." Hermione said as Sakura walked out to go to the Gryffindor common room. Sakura and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to see it deserted.

"You want to know why I wouldn't confess to Syaoran-kun, right?" Sakura said as Hermione nodded.

"Well you see.. how should I put this...well okay. Syaoran-kun was my rival while I was collecting the Clow Cards in fourth grade. When we first met, all he would do was insult me or try to convince me that I should stop being Card Captor." Sakura said as Hermione frowned.

"But you two seem like you were friends since childhood. Why would he do that?" Hermione said as Sakura smiled.

"Well, you see he is part of a rich clan. He is the Li clan heir. The Li Clan is on Clow's mother's side. So you see, he hated it when I wouldn't give him the Clow Cards." Sakura said as Hermione looked shocked.

"Really? Then why wouldn't you give it to him?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's because Kero-chan told me that I shouldn't give it to him since the cards I caught already had my name on it. Also, because Clow-san told me that I'm his daughter and said he wanted me to become the Card Mistress for him." Sakura said as Hermione nodded.

"I still don't understand what this all has to do with you not confessing to Syaoran." Hermione said as Sakura sat down.

"I'm coming to that. Anyways, he left me twice. Once when all the cards were Sakura Cards, and he came back to help me catch the Hope Card." Sakura said as Hermione sat down next to Sakura.

"Why didn't you confess to him before he left the first time?" Hermione asked as Meilin came in.

"It was because I was still engaged to him." Meilin said as Hermione looked shocked.

"I thought you were cousins!" Hermione said as Meilin and Sakura smiled.

"Well, you see, in Japan and Hong Kong, they believed in arranged marriages. Meilin-chan here, was engaged to Syaoran-kun by their parents. So of course an outsider like me couldn't compete with that." Sakura said as Syaoran walked in.

"But, after my mother met you Sakura, she couldn't stop talking about how I should be engaged to you, but I told her you were one of my best friends and the Elders wouldn't approve of it since you were just a mere outsider." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled.

"I knew that Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan told me everything that was happening in your life in Hong Kong." Sakura said as Syaoran looked over to Meilin.

"So that's why you were stalking me Meilin! I thought you were waiting to murder me or something!" Syaoran said as Hermione giggled.

"You idiot! Why the hell would I murder you!! You still didn't tell Sakura-chan you loved her and yet you think I- oops! Secret's out." Meilin said as Sakura looked up to Syaoran. Syaoran looked surprised and cursed under his breath.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard and decided to run out of that room. Syaoran ran after Sakura to end up outside by the Forbidden Forest. Sakura sat down on the grass as Mirror and Light came to her side.

"What's wrong Mistress? Isn't that what you wanted? For Syaoran-sama to love you?" Light said as Sakura started crying.

"Mistress don't cry, please." Mirror said as Sakura looked up to Mirror.

"Sakura...I wanted to tell you something...please hear me out." Syaoran said as Sakura turned around.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said as her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"What Meilin said back there is true...I love you. I loved you ever since fifth grade...I couldn't tell you because I knew you loved Yukito-san back then." Syaoran said as Sakura ran towards him and hugged him.

"I love you too Syaoran-kun..I really do love you." Sakura said as she started crying.

"Why are you crying now Sakura? Did the grass cut you or something?" Syaoran said as Sakura smiled.

"You're an idiot for thinking I would start crying because of grass. I'm crying because I'm happy that you didn't hate me." Sakura said as Syaoran laughed.

"Who could hate a little cherry blossom like you? Your too cute, even the great Li Clan heir couldn't bring himself to hate such a cute little cherry blossom like you. You really do live up to your name Sakura." Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura even tighter.

"Kawaii!!! Our plan was a success!!" Zephyra said as Meilin and Tomoyo popped out of nowhere. Sakura and Syaoran blushed when they realized what position they were in.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as Tomoyo started videotaping.

"I'm going to call this masterpiece, 'The Romantic Confession.' It's too cute!!!" Tomoyo said going starry-eyed.

"I agree with Tomoyo here. My dear little twin sister has finally found her love." Zephyra said going teary-eyed because of the moment.

"So, my cousin finally gets the courage to tell Sakura." Meilin said as Syaoran muttered under his breath. Dark appeared next to Light as Yue flew down with Cerberus as the Sakura Cards circled around Sakura and Syaoran.

"You, Syaoran Li have confessed to our mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. We the cards and guardians have decided to make a staff for you, if our mistress is ever in danger, will you, Syaoran Li use the Sakura Cards under your magic?" Yue said as Syaoran walked up.

"I would protect her, no matter what the cost is." Syaoran said as his outfit changed into the Li ceremonial robes.

"Then, I, Yue the guardian of moon, shall bestow upon you, the Staff of the Moon. Mistress, if you will summon your Star Staff." Yue said as Sakura nodded.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release!" Sakura chanted as her Star Staff appeared. Both Syaoran and Sakura, with her Star Staff, started glowing. After they stopped glowing, an emerald green staff that had a moon at the bottom of a star appeared next to Sakura's Star Staff.

"I guess this belongs to you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she handed Syaoran the green staff.

"I can't believe this... Syaoran can now use the Sakura Cards." Meilin said as Cerberus scoffed.

"I can't believe that brat is now half my master...I'm way too cool to be his guardian!" Cerberus said as Sakura giggled.

"Kero-chan, I have sweets in my backpack!! Transform back and you could have them!!" Sakura said as Cerberus turned to Kero and flew into Sakura's room.

"Well I'm done doing the ritual, so I'm out of here as well." Yue said as he turned back to Yukito.

"I might as well get back to class." Yukito said as he ran towards the castle.

"Congratulations on receiving the Moon Staff Li-kun." Tomoyo said as Syaoran nodded. Light went towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Master, Clow-sama had told us to give you the Moon Staff after both you and our Mistress confessed. We wanted to give it to you after our Mistress caught us in the Sleeping Beauty play, but we couldn't. We're terribly sorry." Light said as Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"We both understand Clow-san's wishes, Light. There is no need to apologize." Sakura said as she smiled at Light.

"Thank you Mistress." Light said as she went back to a card with Dark and Mirror.

Sayomi-chan: There's another chapter down!

Sakura-chan: Read and review!!


	12. Meeting and Commotion

Sayomi-chan: Man I'm so sorry for the long update!!! I had like a final test in algebra, science, history, english, and orchestra!!! I can't believe that would take forever to finish!!! Oh and I also had writer's block. (sweatdrops) Sorry.

Sakura-chan: It's okay Sayomi-chan. We all want you to pass 8th grade so we understand.

Syaoran-kun: (pats Sayomi on the shoulder) We understand.

Sayomi-chan: (going teary-eyed) Thank you!! Everyone, I promise to start writing more!

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this, the plot we're not sure about.

_"Syaoran-kun please wake up!!! We need to finish our mission!!! You promised to stay by my side!!" Sakura exclaimed in the darkness._

_"Sakura, I never loved you. I only loved you because you were the Card Mistress. You are just a weak little girl that has the Clow Cards who transformed them into Sakura Cards." Syaoran said with his lifeless amber eyes staring at Sakura as the girl with silver with blue streaks hair and sapphire eyes with a hint of gray in them laugh._

_"The poor cherry blossom has finally lost her love. Master, you can now accomplish your dreams by killing Harry Potter." The girl said as Syaoran, who was still hypnotized came up to Sakura and looked at her._

_"Die." Syaoran said as Sakura screamed._

"NO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she woke up in her room, panting for breath and sweating. Syaoran busted through Sakura's door with Meilin and Tomoyo behind him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran said, sitting by her bed.

"It was just another bad dream, that's all. Don't worry I'll manage." Sakura said as she smiled. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with concern shown in her amethyst eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

"Go have breakfast, I'll be right down." Sakura said as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin left her alone in her room.

'I can't tell them about it or they'll worry about me.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she got dressed in her uniform and left to go down to the Great Hall.

On her way down, she saw two girls who were also in Gryffindor by the looks of it. One girl had long red hair with emerald eyes while the other girl had sapphire blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was still half-asleep that she bumped into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!! I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said as she helped both the girls up.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my friend Kisa Yui. You're Sakura Kinomoto, an international famous model, aren't you?" Ginny said as Sakura looked shocked at how these two girls knew her.

"Well, um... yeah. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said as Ginny smiled.

"I hope we can be friends, Kinomoto-san, or can I call you Sakura-chan?" Ginny said as Sakura looked surprised as to how Ginny knew the endearments in Japanese. As if reading her mind, Kisa said,

"I'm Japanese and since I call her Ginny-chan so much, it rubbed off on her." Sakura looked at Kisa and Ginny.

'Strange, I feel a very powerful aura from Kisa-chan here. Could she also be a sorceress? Better ask Eriol-kun.' Sakura said in her thoughts.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall together." Ginny said as Sakura nodded and walked along with Ginny and Kisa.

When they went inside the Great Hall, they saw a crowd surronding the Gryffindor table.

"I wonder what's all the commotion?" Ginny asked. They walked through the crowd to see Pansy Parkinson with a girl who had silver hair with blue streaks and sapphire eyes with a hint of gray, Syaoran, and Harry in the middle of the group. Sakura looked around and asked a girl next to her, who just happened to be her older twin, Zephyra.

"What's going on Zephyra-neechan?" Sakura asked as Zephyra looked at Sakura.

"It seems that the school slut, Pansy Parkinson, has decided on her next prey. It just so happened to be Li and the girl with her is trying to ask Harry out to the Hogsmeade trip. They're the school sluts who go out with other girls' boyfriends and they're housed in the Slytherin house." Zephyra said as a matter-of-factly. Sakura gave Pansy and the other girl a very murderous death glare that her innocent emerald eyes now burned with hate. (a/n: I guess she learned that from Syaoran-kun!!! Syaoran: Hey!!!)

"Hey cutie want to go out with me sometime?" Pansy said as she seductively went up close to Syaoran.

"Back off bitch, I'm taken. Even if I wasn't taken, I wouldn't go out with a whore like you." Syaoran said coldly, while glaring at Pansy. The other girl was also trying to seduce Harry until Zephyra walked through the middle of the crowd and bitch-slapped both Pansy and the other girl. The crowd cheered Zephyra's brave act.

"Come on Minako let's bust this joint. We'll get you soon Syaoran, you'll soon realize this was a big mistake." Pansy said as she left with Minako behind her.

"Blimey Zephyra, that was awesome!!" Harry said as Zephyra blushed.

"Thanks a lot Kinomoto-chan." Syaoran said as Zephyra smiled.

"Please, call me Zephyra." Zephyra said as the crowd dispersed. Sakura had asked for Zephyra to sit next to her away from the Golden Trio and with her and her group.

"A certain someone here likes a certain Harry Potter, don't you Zephyra-neechan?" Sakura said as she went starry-eyed with Tomoyo.

"Oh think of all the videos I'm going to make this year!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Eriol sweatdropped at his girlfriend's reaction.

"I can't wait for her to confess her love to him!!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo clapped her hands. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped at this as Meilin giggled.

"They hang out with each other too much for their own good." Syaoran said as Eriol nodded.

"You love don't you Zephyra-chan. Oooh! When are you going to confess to him?" Tomoyo said as Zephyra stood up and yelled,

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!" At this outburst all four tables looked at her. Embarassingly, Zephyra sat back down, blushing. Sakura looked at her watch to see that it was already time for her first class.

"Hoe!!! We're late!!!!" Sakura said as she ran at the speed of light out of the Great Hall.

"What!!?? Shoot, Kinomoto-sensei's going to kill us!!" Syaoran said as he also ran out of the Great Hall to get to their class before Touya would get there.

Sayomi-chan: Oh dear.. what kind of dream did Sakura-chan dream? Anyways read and review!!!


	13. Discussion and Potions Class

Sayomi-chan: Hi everyone!!!

Sakura-chan: What's up Sayomi-chan?

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) This chapter should be funny. Also, I think I'll discontinue my other story, Cherry Blossom Chronicles since I didn't receive enough reviews to continue it.

Syaoran-kun: That's very disappointing.

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this, we're not sure on the plot though.

_Later that day_

Sakura and the gang just finished all the assignments during their free period before lunch. They decided to go have lunch and hang around during their free period after lunch. Sakura decided to take that chance to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about her dreams. She finished her lunch before the rest of the group, ran to their common room, locked the door, and called out for her Star Staff. She grabbed the Mirror Card out from her pocket and looked at it.

"Mirror, please aid me and create another me, so I can talk to Dumbledore-sensei about my dreams." Sakura said as Mirror transformed into Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, Syaoran-sama will know that it is me, Mirror. How will I fool him?" Mirror asked as Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry I told Tomoyo-chan to help you cover for me." Sakura said as she blocked her aura and left to go to Dumbledore's office. She made sure not to get caught by the Golden Trio and her own group. Syaoran was about to go to where she was hiding.

"Oh man, not good. Loop, make Syaoran go back to our group." Sakura whispered as The Loop did what it was told. Meilin, who was told by Tomoyo about Sakura's plan, decided to hang onto Syaoran's arm after Loop dragged him back to the group. Sakura smiled and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Once Sakura got to Dumbledore's office, she told the gargoyle the password and went in. Sakura entered his office to see Dumbledore himself.

"What can I do to help you, Miss Kinomoto?" Dumbledore said as Sakura bowed.

"Well, I keep having weird dreams and I'm getting worried about it." Sakura said as she sat down.

"What kind of dreams are they?" Dumbledore said as Sakura told Dumbledore about her dreams.

"I see. You know that Lord Voldermort himself is after you, The Sakura Cards, and Mr. Potter. Now I heard from Cerberus that Mr. Li is half the Sakura Cards master, am I correct?" Dumbledore said as Sakura nodded.

"I really don't understand it." Sakura said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, now what I'll do is check on both your magic and Mr. Li's magic tomorrow. I think we should also warn Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, your older sister, your cousin, Miss Yui and Miss Weasley on your capabilities so they're invited as well with Miss Daidouji, Miss Li, and Mr. Hiragizawa. I'll talk to them about tomorrow and all of you will be excused from class that day." Dumbledore said as Sakura stood up.

"Well, I have to get to class. Arigato Dumbledore-sensei." Sakura said as she bowed and left his office.

Sakura made her way back to the common room with five minutes to spare. She looked around to see it deserted. She walked in to see Mirror in front of her.

"Okay you can go back now. Arigato for covering for me Mirror." Sakura said as Mirror nodded and turned back into a card. She checked her watch to see that she had four minutes left to go down to the Potions dungeon. She ran with the help of Dash all the way down there. When she got there, she was just on time and went inside to be grouped up with Tomoyo. Snape did his discussion on what potion they were making and the potion they were making was the Veritaserum. Sakura was working on her potion as Tomoyo concentrated on her own work. At the Slytherin table, Minako was working by herself and smiled as she pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. Syaoran, who noticed this, tapped Eriol on the shoulder. Eriol looked around to see who poked him and went back to his own potion. Syaoran was getting pissed and decided to whack Eriol in the head. Eriol turned around and glared at Syaoran.

"What the hell was that for Li?" Eriol whispered as Syaoran glared at him.

"Create a distraction for me." Syaoran whispered.

"What?!" Eriol said as Syaoran was getting annoyed.

"Look, just create a distraction so I can fix Sakura's potion." Syaoran said, in a low voice.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"Just do it!" Syaoran said as Snape was going close to Sakura's potion.

"Fine, but you owe me." Eriol said as he punched Draco in his side. Draco turned around and punched Eriol in the face. A few seconds later, Eriol and Draco created such a big commotion that it caught Snape's attention. Snape went to break up Eriol's and Draco's fight as Syaoran fixed Sakura's potion so it wouldn't blow up in Snape's face when he went to check it. Sakura noticed her potion bubble for a minute and caught Syaoran in the act of fixing her potion.

"Mr. Hiragizawa and Mr. Malfoy. For disrupting my class like that, I will take fifty points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin and both of you will receive a week's worth of detention." Snape said coldly as Eriol sat back down with a bruise on his left cheek.

"Tell me again why I had to create a distraction." Eriol whispered angrily to Syaoran.

"It was because that Minako girl messed with your half-daughter's potion so I had to fix it before it blew up on Snape-sensei's face." Syaoran whispered as Eriol decided to go back to his potion. After class was over, Sakura waited outside for Syaoran to come out. When Syaoran walked out of the classroom, she grabbed his wrist, ran as fast as she could, turned around at the corner and stopped.

"I think that I want to skip our last class." Sakura said as she called out Mirror and Twin.

"Twin, duplicate Mirror and Mirror, turn into Syaoran-kun and I and cover for us." Sakura said as Mirror and Twin transformed into Sakura and Syaoran.

"Okay, I need you to head to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class for me. I need to have a discussion with Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as Mirror Sakura and Syaoran nodded. She grabbed Syaoran's wrist again and ran to their common room.

Once inside the common room Sakura locked the door, turned around and glared at Syaoran.

"I know you messed with my potion Syaoran-kun. Tell me why you did it." Sakura said coldly as Syaoran was shocked. (a/n: Wow...who knew Sakura could be so cold. I guess hanging out with Syaoran too much transformed her. Syaoran: Hey!!)

"Look Sakura, someone messed with your potion so that it would blow up in Snape-sensei's face if he checked it. Please believe me Sakura." Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura stared into his pleading amber eyes and knew that Syaoran would never do anything to her potion unless it was for a good cause. Syaoran was worried that Sakura wouldn't believe him and decided to call out for the Libra Card.

"Libra, determine if I'm telling the truth or not." Syaoran said as Libra was balanced.

"So you are telling the truth Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Syaoran.

"You really thought I would mess up your potion so you would get in trouble. You know I would never do that Sakura." Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura back. Sakura closed her eyes as an image of Syaoran with a knife in his hand about to stab her appeared in her mind. Sakura pushed Syaoran away from her and ran up to her room and shut the door after her and started crying about the image she just saw.

Later that night during dinner, Sakura went downstairs to go down to the Great Hall when she bumped into Minako.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kinomoto-san. I was so dazed that I didn't realize where I was going." Minako said as she helped Sakura up. When Minako's hand touched Sakura's, it sent a cold chill down her spine. Sakura felt that cold chill and felt her dark aura and started shivering.

"Are you alright Kinomoto-san?" Minako said, looking worried.

"Yeah. Wait weren't you that girl that tried flirting with Potter-kun?" Sakura said as Minako looked at her.

"I'm really sorry about that incident. Pansy had dared me to flirt with him. I really want to be your friend Kinomoto-san." Minako said as Sakura looked at her.

"I have to go eat dinner. I'll see you around." Sakura said as she ran to the Great Hall. Minako just smiled when Sakura left.

'Be careful now cherry blossom that dream that you always dream will come true. I will make it happen.' Minako said in her thoughts as she headed to the Slytherin common room.

Sayomi-chan: Oh dear I hope Sakura will be okay on this. Anyway's read and review!!!

You know you want to press that review button.


	14. Syaoran and Sakura's Dream

Sayomi-chan: Hi people!!!

Sakura-chan: Hi!!

Syaoran-kun: Hey

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this, we're not sure on the plot.

Syaoran walked in his room that night and changed into his pajamas. He sat down at the edge of his bed when Yasuo came in with Xiao Fa to visit him. Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura's phoenix fly in. He sat down and pet them until Yasuo went flying back to the Owlery with Xiao Fa. He lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

_**Syaoran's Dream**_

_He saw himself in a dark room with a crying Sakura and Meilin in fromt of him. He wanted to hug him, but when he embraced them, he went right through them. He saw Sakura's mom, Nadeshiko fly next to Sakura and hugged her._

_"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm sure he'll be alright." Nadeshiko said as Sakura cried even harder._

_"Sakura-chan, you love him very deeply, believe in your love for him." Zephyra said as she started crying. Harry went up to Zephyra, beaten up and tired and hugged her._

_"I really do love him. Why is my fate so cruel though?" Sakura cried even more._

_"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered as Eriol kneeled down next to Sakura._

_"He'll be alright Sakura-chan." Eriol said as Sakura shook her head._

_"No, he won't...he died protecting me! I'll never forgive myself!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran looked shocked. He died? He died protecting his cherry blossom? How could this happen! Sakura stood up and pointed at the girl who had silver hair with blue streaks and sapphire eyes. The girl's pixie wings had holes in them and she looked beaten up._

_"You...this is all your fault!! You hypnotized him and then killed him! Death Card! Take this girl's life and send her away!" Sakura exclaimed as darkness surrounded the girl. After the girl disappeared, Sakura kneeled down and started crying again._

_"I'll never be able to bring him back...I want this pain to disappear." Sakura said as her Sakura Cards surrounded her. The Life Card started glowing as Syaoran and herself started glowing. Sakura weakened and fell down to the ground. Meilin ran over to Sakura with Draco by her side and caught Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan! Don't die on us!!" Meilin screamed as Sakura smiled weakly._

_"I saved Syaoran-kun...please tell him to take care of himself...and that I love him." Sakura said as she closed her eyes. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't want this to be his future, or Sakura's. He wanted Sakura and himself to be happily married and die together of old age. He couldn't take this to be his future._

_**End of Syaoran's dream.**_

Meanwhile in Sakura's room, Sakura was sleeping soundly after she had finished her Potions essay on the effects of Veritaserum.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_She found herself in a dark room with Syaoran's lifeless body in front of her. Around him was a dark red pool of blood. She was shaking with fear when she saw him like this and went next to him and knelt down to the ground. She touched his face and felt nothing from his aura. She stood up and saw Meilin kneeling down on the ground, crying. She saw a glow coming from Syaoran's body and saw him wake up. Syaoran stood up and went next to Meilin._

_"Meilin, what's wrong?" Syaoran said as Meilin looked up still crying. Eriol went by Syaoran's side and put his hand on his shoulder._

_"Syaoran, I hate to admit this, but Sakura-chan used the Death Card on the girl who killed you and then she used the Life Card to revive you. And in the process...she used too much magic...to revive you...that she died." Eriol said as he knelt down crying. Sakura was shocked to her this as tears came to her eyes._

_"I couldn't protect my own half-daughter from harm. Why had I gave her this mission? Why!?" Eriol said as Syaoran knelt down on the ground._

_"Why couldn't you stay alive with me Sakura?! Why did you save me and kill yourself saving me!! Why!?" Syaoran screamed as Sakura cried even harder. She couldn't believe this to be her future. She just wouldn't believe it. She didn't want this to happen. She really didn't. _

**_End of Sakura's dream_**

Sakura woke up to see herself crying. She wouldn't believe that as her future! This just couldn't happen in the near future!! She really wanted to avoid this and have a happy future with Syaoran, not die at such an early age. Sakura ran to her window as a cool breeze greeted her. Her bedroom door opened to reveal a watery-eyed Syaoran.

"Sakura, I don't want you to die." Syaoran said as he walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"You had a bad dream too?" Sakura said as Syaoran nodded.

"I don't want you to die either! Please, don't die!! I don't want that dream to happen!! I want to have a happy future, with you! Please, help me with this mission! I need you." Sakura said as she held onto his shirt and started crying. Syaoran hugged her even tighter and rubbed her back.

"You know I would always help you Sakura. I don't want that dream to ever happen at all. I really want to have a happy future with you as well." Syaoran said as Sakura started to stop crying and let go of his now tearsoaked shirt. Sakura went to sit down on her bed as Syaoran stood up and walked next to her.

"Syaoran-kun, please don't leave." Sakura said as she lied down on her bed. Syaoran conjured a chair and held Sakura's right hand.

"I'll stay here tonight, just go to sleep." Syaoran whispered as he kissed Sakura on her forehead. Sakura fell asleep with Syaoran by her bedside, still holding her hand.

Sayomi-chan: Please don't flame me. I hate this chapter as well as you Syaoran fans out there. I really didn't want to write it, but a part of me just told me to write it. Read and review! never mind just flame me.


	15. Demonstrations

Sayomi-chan: Hey what's up!

Sakura-chan: Why are you so happy?

Sayomi-chan: We go to Marine World on Tuesday! And we have a promotion ceremony on the day after of our Marine World trip!

Syaoran-kun: Oh really?

Sayomi-chan: Yup!! Anyway, I don't own any of this, I'm not sure about the plot though.

Sakura woke up and saw that it was a very nice morning. She got up and saw that Syaoran was peacefully sleeping at her bedside. Sakura smiled as she quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change into a comfortable outfit so she would be able to move with no problem during her training with Syaoran this morning while Dumbledore wanted to see what they were capable of. Sakura combed her hair in a high ponytail and wore an outfit similar to Meilin's ceremonial robe, thanks to Tomoyo, but in pink with a cherry blossom instead of a yin-yang symbol. Sakura got out of her room and sat in the common room waiting for the others to wake up. Syaoran soon woke up after Sakura woke up and stood up to go sit by the window.

_**Flashback from last night during dinner.**_

_Sakura ran towards him and their group, avoiding the Golden Trio._

_"What's up Sakura-chan? You seem like your in a hurry." Tomoyo said as Sakura sat down._

_"Well, yeah okay I talked to Dumbledore-sensei about the weird dreams I had and he said that he wants to know of what we're capable of, Syaoran-kun. So he said that we would train tomorrow morning and we will be excused from our classes tomorrow. He also said that the Golden Trio will be there too." Sakura said as Tomoyo was going starry-eyed._

_"I have the perfect battle outfit for you Sakura-chan!!! Thanks to Meilin-chan." Tomoyo said as Sakura sweatdropped._

_"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because your my girlfriend, Sakura." he said as Sakura smirked._

_"Wouldn't expect you to go easy on me Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she finished her dinner._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Syaoran smiled as he stood up and quickly got dressed in his green ceremonial robes and ran down to the common room to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Sakura already dressed.

"Finally! I thought you chickened out since you were going up against my half-daughter." Eriol said as Syaoran glared at him, making Sakura giggle. Sakura stood up and walked out to the Quidditch Grounds for their demonstration to Professor Dumbledore. When they got there, they saw Zephyra sitting next to Yuri and Kurama in the front row with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Kisa with them. Dumbledore was walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone. Miss Li, Miss Daidouji, and Mr. Hiragizawa you may have a seat at the stands. Whenever you're ready Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li." Dumbledore said as he left with Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin to sit at the stands.

Sakura smiled as she took her Star Key out.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release!" Sakura chanted as her magic circle appeared beneath her as her Star Staff came out.

"So what magic are you going to use?" Sakura said as Syaoran chanted making the Li Clan sword appear.

"My own magic. Not the Moon Staff, but my sword." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled. On the stands, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were shocked on what they just saw. Syaoran attacked first and headed for Sakura. Sakura who already knew Syaoran would do this, threw the Fly Card in the air.

"Give me wings to take flight, Fly!" Sakura chanted as she sprouted wings on her back and flew away before Syaoran could attack her.

"Not bad Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura giggled.

"You promised you wouldn't go easy on me Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she landed on the ground and threw the Sword Card in the air.

"Aid me through this swordfight, Sword!" Sakura said as her staff transformed into a sword. Syaoran got distracted when Sakura landed on the ground with such grace. Sakura took this chance and attacked Syaoran from behind with the Sword Card. He got a cut on his arm as he turned around to block the attack. Syaoran cringed as Sakura kept launching one attack to another from various places. Sakura knew Syaoran wouldn't let his guard down and jumped back. She threw Twin and Mirror up in the air as the sword transformed back to her staff.

"Duplicate a group of me and confuse my opponent from the real me, Twin, Mirror!" Sakura said as Twin and Mirror transformed in a lot of Sakuras that surrounded Syaoran.

"Like you will really be able to fool me with such an obvious trick like that Sakura." Syaoran said as he grabbed a fire ofuda out from his pocket. As he was about to use it, he felt like he was paralyzed.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun? Don't tell me that you think I'm weak." Sakura said from behind as all the imitation Sakuras disappeared.

"What?!" Syaoran said in shock as Sakura smiled.

"Let's just say that while you were trying to figure out which Sakura was real, I asked Shadow to keep you from moving and keep you trapped while I came up with a good idea." Sakura said as Syaoran looked surprised as to how much Sakura has grown on her magic since the last time they met. Sakura threw the Mirror Card up in the air once more.

"Create another vision of my opponent, Mirror!" Sakura said as Mirror created another Syaoran.

"I'll show you what one of my seven new cards is capable of on that duplication of you Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she threw the Death Card up in the air.

"Take this young man's soul away from this world, Death!" Sakura said as the duplicate Syaoran was surrounded by darkness and disappeared. Sakura looked over to Syaoran who was now even more shocked at what he just saw. Sakura called Shadow back as Syaoran was released from the bind. From the stands, everybody was shocked when Sakura had called for the Death Card and knew to never mess with her because they knew that she could kill them without hesitation, but what they didn't know was that Sakura vowed to never use that card unless it was necessary to.

Sakura transformed her Star Staff back to her Star Key and went over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"I'm just surprised by how much you grew on your magic Sakura." Syaoran said as he stood up. Dumbledore came down and smiled.

"You are strong magic wise for your age, Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine if any trouble will come. I'm very proud of you two." Dumbledore said as Sakura smiled. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Yuri ran over to Sakura and hugged her.

"You beat Syaoran! You really have grown on your magic Sakura-chan!" Meilin exclaimed as Sakura smiled. Zephyra just walked over to Sakura with Harry behind her. Harry tapped Zephyra on the shoulder as Zephyra turned around.

"What is it Harry?" Zephyra asked while looking away from Harry.

"Um...would you go to the Hogsmeade trip...with me?" Harry asked, blushing a deep tomato red.

"Um...sure!!" Zephyra exclaimed as she ran towards Sakura. Hermione, who saw the whole thing couldn't help, but smile. Ron quickly ran over to Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"Um...Sakura...would you go to the Hogsmeade trip with me?" Ron asked as Sakura smiled.

"Gomen nasai Ron-kun, demo I'm going with Meilin-chan and Tomoyo-chan already." Sakura said as Ron nodded.

"It's okay. I understand that you'd want to go with your friends." Ron said as Sakura smiled.

After lunch, Sakura went to the library to finish the essay assigned in Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Syaoran walked by and sat next to her.

"Are you almost done with the essay?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura as Sakura looked up from her essay and looked at him.

"Well yeah. Doushite?" Sakura asked as Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"Wait where are you taking me?" Sakura said as they walked out of the library.

"Somewhere." Syaoran said as they kept on walking. They went outside to see that it was a nice day outside. Syaoran walked all the way to the place where they confessed to each other. Sakura gasped at what she saw and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw cherry blossom trees in full bloom and the wind seemed to add a romantic scene to it. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and turned around to face her.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow? I understand if you already made plans with Meilin and Tomoyo." Syaoran said as a peony flower flew by. He reached out for it and tucked it in Sakura's hair. Sakura blushed at this and tried to look away, but couldn't.

"I really would love to, but um..." Sakura said as she heard Tomoyo's voice in her head.

"_Sakura-chan, I can talk to you in your mind since I realized from Eriol-kun that we could. Anyways, about tomorrow, I can't come since Eriol-kun invited me, and I'm sure Li-kun is trying to ask you out! Do it Sakura-chan! He was about to ask you two days ago, but couldn't get enough courage. Please go for it Sakura-chan. You know you were hoping for this too!_" Tomoyo said telepathically as Sakura sweatdropped at her cousin's enthusiasm. Then another voice came in her head.

"_Sakura-chan, I can't come tomorrow since Hermione-chan is going to show me around Hogsmeade. Go with Syaoran, I heard that he wasn't going with anyone._" Meilin said telepathically as Sakura smiled. She thanked her friends for giving her this chance. She looked towards Syaoran who was looking at the ground.

"Um..Syaoran-kun, I would love to go with you!" Sakura said as Syaoran looked up staring into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura looked directly into Syaoran's amber eyes and just stood there, in silence. Sakura looked away and started blushing as Syaoran's hand touched hers.

"Come on let's go back to the common room, thank you Illusion, and Flowery for setting up the scenery." Syaoran said as the cherry blossom trees disappeared as the two cards flew down to Syaoran's hands.

"O...okay." Sakura said as they ran back to the common room.

When they got inside their common room they saw Eriol and Tomoyo sitting together on the couch, reading the same book, Meilin sitting by the window, looking outside to a certain someone. Sakura went over to Meilin and looked at the same direction Meilin was looking at and saw the person that Meilin was looking at. Sakura decided to leave Meilin in her daydreams and sat down at an empty couch. Hermione came in with tears in her eyes and ran towards Sakura.

"What's wrong Hermione-chan?" Sakura asked as Hermione sat next to her.

"I...I can't tell you, well at least not here." Hermione said as Eriol and Syaoran caught the point she was trying to make.

"Well, I have to go to the library to check on something." Eriol said as he left the room.

"I have to go talk to my sister about something." Syaoran said as he left right after Eriol.

'Arigato Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun.' Sakura said in her thoughts.

"What's wrong Hermione-chan?" Meilin asked, getting up from where she sat.

"It's Ron. He's so insensitive! I mean come on! Why can't he see it!" Hermione said as she cried even more. Sakura hugged Hermione and looked over to Meilin and Tomoyo and smiled.

"So you love him, and he can't see it, huh?" Sakura said as Hermione nodded.

"Well we cooked up a plan." Tomoyo said as she started smiling even more.

"That will make Ron-kun realize his feelings for you!" Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura said in unison.

"All we need is a guy that will play along with our plan." Meilin said as Tomoyo smiled.

"I know just the right person. I asked Zephyra-chan if Ron-kun loathed anyone, and there is a certain guy in Ravenclaw that Ron loathes." Tomoyo said as Sakura, Meilin and Hermione looked at her with confusion.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo giggled.

"Hermione-chan, I'm really sorry, but do you think you could go so we can come up with this?" Tomoyo asked as Hermione nodded.

"I have to go anyways, see you tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed as she left the room. Syaoran and Eriol came in with a guy who had dark purplish hair and amethyst eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan, I'd like you to meet Yuki Sohma, sixth year and in Ravenclaw." Tomoyo said as Sakura and Meilin looked at the guy in front of them in shock.

Sayomi-chan: Man I can't wait until the next chapter. It's pretty funny.

Sakura-chan: Anyways, read and review!


	16. Plans for the Hogsmeade Trip

Sayomi-chan: Man I can't believe I already graduated from 8th grade and I'm entering 9th grade this summer.

Sakura-chan: Which would mean that you'll be busier.

Syaoran-kun: With homework and what not.

Sayomi-chan: I'll manage to update at least once a week when I go to high school. Anyways do I have to tell you I don't own any of this!! I'm still not sure on the plot.

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan, I'd like you to meet Yuki Sohma, sixth year and in Ravenclaw." Tomoyo said as Sakura and Meilin looked at the guy in front of them in shock._

Yuki kneeled in front of Sakura, took her hand and kissed it. Syaoran glared at Yuki as Tomoyo and Meilin giggled at Syaoran's actions.

"You are as pretty as the flower you were named after, Sakura-san." Yuki said as he let go of Sakura's hand.

"She's not the girl we're asking you to go with to the Hogsmeade trip, it's Hermione-chan." Tomoyo said as Yuki nodded. Yuri and Zephyra come in and looks at the group to see a pissed Syaoran, a happy Tomoyo, a giggling Meilin, an amused Eriol, a calm Yuki, and a very confused Sakura.

"What's going on? Did you guys come up with a plan on how to make Ron jealous?" Yuri said as Sakura nodded.

"Of course we did, wait where's the Li sisters? They were supposed to help us with this. I'll go get them. Be right back." Sakura said.

"I'll come with you." Syaoran and Yuki said at the same time. Syaoran glared at Yuki as Meilin giggled.

"Sohma-kun we need you to stay with us to plan for tomorrow's trip. Let Li-kun go with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as Yuki nodded. Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the common room and headed to the Asian Fortune-Telling and Defense classroom. While they were walking Sakura tried not to look at Syaoran because she knew that he was still mad about earlier. Syaoran wanted to look at Sakura, and talk to her, but decided against it. Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to take the risk in talking to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun...about earlier, gomen nasai." Sakura said as she was still looking at the ground.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have been jealous in the first place." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura, who looked up to him and smiled.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as Syaoran smiled. They stopped when they reached the Asian Fortune-Telling and Defense classroom. They opened the door to see it empty except for Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kaho, Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren. Touya started a glaring contest with Syaoran as Sakura walked over to Fanren.

"Fanren-san, I need your help. On matchmaking." Sakura said as Fanren smiled at her.

"For who is it this time?" Fanren said as Sakura smiled.

"For Hermione-chan and Ron-kun...and also for my beloved twin sister, Zephyra-neechan and Harry-kun." Sakura said as Sheifa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei smiled even more.

"We can help you with that." Feimei said as Fuutie nodded.

"Just make Granger-chan be paired up with a guy that Weasley-kun really hates...for example, Yuki Sohma." Fuutie said as Fanren nodded.

"Now for your sister's case, I think all you have to do is make Potter-kun realize his feelings for her." Feimei said as Sheifa nodded.

"Arigato." Sakura said as she bowed to the four sisters and grabbed Syaoran, who was still glaring at Touya, by the wrist. She ran back to the common room and stopped when they reached the common room. She opened the door to see Zephyra and Yuri gone, leaving Tomoyo, Meilin, Yuki and Eriol waiting for them.

"Alright, Fuutie-san and her sisters agreed into helping us out." Sakura said as Tomoyo smiled.

"Great! Now all we do is watch this love blossom!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Also, I need help from you guys into making a certain Mr. Potter confess his feelings to my dear older sister." Sakura said as Tomoyo went starry-eyed. They were making plans until it was dinnertime. Sakura and the rest went down to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

On their way to the Great Hall, they stopped over to the Gryffindor common room to see Hermione studying on her Asian Magic essay. Sakura walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"We're starting the plan tonight. Let me introduce you to the guy who will make Ron-kun jealous." Sakura said as Hermione stood up.

"Who?" Hermione said as Yuki walked up to Hermione, making her blush.

"Hermione-chan, this is Yuki Sohma-kun, the guy who we decided to make Ron-kun jealous." Tomoyo said as Yuki held Hermione's hand.

"Shall we head down to dinner, Granger-san?" Yuki said with such grace that Tomoyo and Sakura all sighed and started daydreaming about their own boyfriends asking them with that kind of grace. Syaoran and Eriol got pissed when they heard Sakura and Tomoyo sigh like that. Meilin just kept on daydreaming about the day she gets her own boyfriend that will treat her like that.

"Oh...sure." Hermione said as Yuki held her hand and walked out together. Syaoran went over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her, took her hand and kissed it.

"Sakura, will you go down to dinner with me?" Syaoran asked making Sakura blush.

"Of course I would." Sakura said as she stood up and walked out with Syaoran still holding her hand. Eriol decided to just wake Tomoyo from her daydream so Meilin won't be left out.

"Is that a new camcorder I see?" Eriol said as Tomoyo woke up from her daydreams and looked around.

"Where? Where?" Tomoyo said as Eriol smirked.

"I was kidding. Anyways, it's dinner time and Meilin-san is still daydreaming. Let's all go downstairs and see what's going on. I have a feeling that it will be amusing." Eriol said as Tomoyo giggled, grabbing Meilin by the arm and ran downstairs to catch up with Yuki and Hermione, and Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo stopped running when she caught up with them and waited to go inside to see Ron's reaction when Hermione came in with Yuki next to her, making her laugh. Ron looked pissed, but he didn't know why he was so pissed. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Zephyra happily talking away to Yuri and Kurama, giggling sometimes and enjoying herself. Harry smiled and turned back to eat his dinner. He really did love Zephyra, but couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Hey Harry, I don't understand this. I'm pissed at that Yuki bloke for going down to dinner with Hermione." Ron whispered as Harry smirked. 'I guess Sakura and Tomoyo know what they're doing if Ron is already jealous when the plan isn't in effect yet, but then again this is Tomoyo we're talking about. The one who made Syaoran and Sakura confess to each other. Oh well.' Harry said in his thoughts as Yuki helped Hermione sit next to Meilin and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Meilin, who just happened to be in sitting position to be able to see the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting, looked over there as Sakura and Tomoyo noticed this.

"Hey I'm starting to get a feeling that our Meilin-chan is falling in love with a certain Slytherin prince." Sakura whispered as Syaoran looked over to where Meilin was staring at. He looked at Sakura and Tomoyo who were busily talking about Meilin's love life.

"Well I guess we have three couples to get together. This is going to be very fun! Let's focus on your sister's and Hermione-chan's love life first and then Meilin-chan. Since your sister's love life will be easy, we'll work on that while we try to get Ron-kun to realize this. I have a perfect plan to do that! We'll have a sleepover after the Hogsmeade trip! We'll invite Sohma-kun, Ron-kun, Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, Zephyra-chan, Yuri-chan, Kurama-kun and of course we have to be there! Including Li-kun and Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped. "Okay! Now let's finish dinner and go to sleep early for tomorrow!" Sakura said as they finished their dinner, went back to their common room and went to bed.

Sayomi-chan: Well that's it for now. Read and Review!


	17. Dreams and Hogsmeade Trip

Sayomi-chan: Hello everyone!!

Syaoran-kun: You're unusually hyper today Sayomi-chan, Kero what did you do to her?

Kero-chan: I might have accidentally given her too much sugar...

Sayomi-chan: Yeah! The candies were really good! (faints from being too hyper)

Sakura-chan: (sighs) Anyways, this doesn't belong to her...we're not sure about the plot though.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_She once again found herself in that similar dark room, but with Syaoran next to her. _

_"Sakura what are you doing in my dream?" Syaoran asked as Sakura looked confused._

_"What are you talking about? This is my dream. The question is what are you doing here?" she said as Syaoran looked surprised._

_"We're probably sharing the same dream then...but how?" Syaoran asked her as she shrugged. The scenery changed to Tomoeda Japan and they were now in front of a playground. In the sandbox they saw a little girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes making a sandcastle. Sitting next to her were three little girls who were just watching her make a sandcastle by herself. _

**Note: From here on, it's going to get very confusing so we're going to call the present Syaoran Xiao and the present Sakura Ying, okay?**

_"Meilin-chan...do you know where Li-kun is?" the little girl who was making a sandcastle, asked. Xiao and Ying were shocked when they heard Meilin's name._

_"Sakura-chan I'm starting to get the idea that you like Syaoran-kun." Young Meilin said as young Sakura giggled. Xiao looked at Ying, thinking that she might remember this memory. Ying shook her head in reply as Xiao kept watching the dream._

_"Of course I like him silly! He's our best friend, right Tomoyo-chan?-chan?" Young Sakura said to a young Tomoyo and a young girl who had shoulder-length silver hair._

_"I meant more than a friend..." Young Meilin said as young Tomoyo giggled. At that moment two little boys walked toward the sandbox. One had messy chestnut hair with glaring amber eyes. The second boy had navy blue hair and sapphire eyes that were reflected by his glasses. _

_"Li-kun! You did come!" Young Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards the little boy who had chestnut hair and hugged him. The little girl who had silver hair looked jealous and walked away. Xiao and Ying decided to follow her since they didn't really want to stay with their younger selves. The little girl kept walking until she was far away from the sandbox. _

_The scenery once again changed, but this time they were at a beach with the same children who were in the previous one. The girl who had silver hair was watching a young Sakura swim in the water, trying to outswim a young Syaoran. _

_"I hate you so much Sakura Kinomoto, for stealing Syaoran Li away from me. I will get my revenge on you very soon. Trust me. I'll make you suffer in his hands." The girl said as she glared at the happy, young Sakura. The scenery changed back into a black room this time showing Sakura's dead body as Syaoran was standing with his sword in his hand. Meilin walked up to Syaoran and slapped him straight across the face. _

_"You killed Sakura! How could you do this to her! You sided with that whore instead of your girlfriend! You freaking believed that bitch? How could you! And to think Sakura believed that you would wake up from it all and help her! I can't believe you..." Meilin said as she started crying uncontrollably. Tomoyo went up to Meilin and tried calming her down. _

_"And to think, I trusted you to take care of Sakura-chan...my youngest cousin...dead because you killed her." Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked at Sakura's body and tried not to cry._

_"I didn't want to kill her! I wanted her to stay alive! You have to believe me you guys!" Syaoran said as he started crying. Eriol looked at him disgustedly and went over to Tomoyo._

_"If Clow Reed were alive, he would be ashamed to call you his descendant, Li." Eriol said as he hugged Tomoyo who was still hugging the crying Meilin._

_**End of Sakura and Syaoran's dream.**_

Sakura woke up and ran out to the common room to sit down and think to herself. Meanwhile in Syaoran's room, Syaoran just woke up and ran to the common room as well. When he got there, he saw Sakura staring out the window. He walked over and sat next to Sakura.

"I will try to prevent that dream from happening in the near future Sakura, I'll do everything it takes to protect you, even if I kill myself in the process." Syaoran said to Sakura as she shook her head.

"I know everything will be alright Syaoran-kun, remember it's my invincibility spell." Sakura said with determination burning in her emerald eyes. Syaoran stared in awe at Sakura who was really confident that she will beat this evil their facing. Syaoran shook his head and smiled with newly lit determination burning in his amber eyes as well.

"I will protect you as well on this mission, and don't ever doubt your trust on me Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"We should get to bed now Syaoran-kun, we have a big day tomorrow." Sakura said as she stood up about to walk to her room. Syaoran quickly grabbed her wrist, making Sakura turn around. Syaoran decided to take his chance and kissed her on the lips, very passionately. After a few seconds, he pulled away from a blushing Sakura and started blushing as well.

"Um...that was a good night kiss. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said as he quickly ran to his room. Sakura remained at the place she stood for a couple of minutes before going into her room and fell asleep the minute she lied down on her bed.

The next morning Sakura got up to recall last night's events. She blushed as she got dressed in her casual outfit that was comfortable. She separated her hair in two piles and braided both of them. She went into the common room to see that she was the first one up. She decided to sit down on the couch to wait for the others to get up. After a few minutes, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran walked into the common room. Syaoran looked shocked when he saw what Sakura was wearing. Sakura was wearing a pink spaghetti strap that hugged her curves nicely, and wore jeans that matched perfectly with her spaghetti strap. She also brought a pink hoodie that was decorated with cherry blossoms, which was wrapped around her waist. Syaoran stared in awe as Tomoyo and Meilin were waving their hands in front of Syaoran.

"Earth to Syaoran! Hello? Come back to planet Earth you idiot! Sakura-chan, please wear that hoodie that's wrapped around your waist so that King Doofus over here will come back to Earth!" Meilin exclaimed as Sakura did what she was told. Syaoran woke up from his trance and glared at Meilin.

"Can we please go down to the Great Hall already!" Meilin exclaimed as Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Why? So you can see a certain Slytherin prince?" Sakura asked while nudging a blushing Meilin in the ribs.

"I liked it better when you were dense Sakura-chan." Meilin said as Sakura giggled giving Tomoyo a high-five.

"That was the past, my dear Meilin-chan. I'm sorry to tell you this, but after being left alone for three years, I grew up from being dense and started seeing things clearly." Sakura said as Tomoyo nodded.

"She has matured over the time you were in Hong Kong, over the time she became a model for our company." Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled.

"Well let's go get breakfast and have a great time in Hogsmeade!" Sakura exclaimed as everyone nodded and headed down to the Great Hall. Once they got to the Great Hall, they saw Hermione sitting next to Kisa and Ginny. Hermione was wearing a light blue tank top with an unzipped light blue hoodie jacket and a light blue skirt that reached her knees. She had her usual bushy hair straightened that reached her waist. Kisa had a dark blue zipped up hoodie and wore dark blue corduroys. Ginny had a pale gold turtleneck on and a black skirt that reached her knees. Sakura decided to sit next to them as Eriol and Syaoran made their way to Harry and Ron. Tomoyo and Meilin decided to go with Sakura.

Plan A: See what Ron's reaction is about Hermione's new look.

Syaoran sat next to Harry as Eriol sat next to Ron. Syaoran decided to start a conversation.

"So Weasley, what do you think about Granger-chan's new look?" Syaoran said casually to Ron.

"What about it? Nothing's new, except she straightened her hair." Ron said as Eriol sighed in frustration.

"I'll be right back." Eriol said as he went outside the Great Hall. Once he was outside, he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Ladies, we need to call him out. Weasley is not responding. Over." Eriol said through the walkie talkie. Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura, heard what Eriol said through the earphone receiver.

_"Zephyra-neechan, call out Sohma-kun."_ Sakura said telepathically to Zephyra. Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw table, Zephyra who heard Sakura's voice, smiled.

Plan B: See if Ron looks pissed when Yuki sits next to Hermione.

"Yuki, they need you to go make Ron jealous by going near Hermione and compliment her." Zephyra said as Yuki nodded. Yuki got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table and went to sit next to Hermione.

"You're looking as pretty as ever, Granger-san." Yuki said as Hermione blushed. Sakura looked over to where the guys sat to see a very pissed Ron. Sakura giggled and gave Tomoyo a thumbs up.

_"Syaoran-kun, ask him why does he look pissed." _Sakura said telepathically to Syaoran. Syaoran smirked and decided to listen to Sakura.

"Hey Weasley, why do you look so pissed? Don't tell me your jealous that Sohma is sitting next to Granger-chan." Syaoran said as Ron looked at him weirdly.

"It doesn't matter to me, she's just a friend anyways." Ron said as he finished his breakfast. 'Although, I can't stop this feeling for her.' Ron said in his thoughts. Syaoran smirked even more once he saw the look on Ron's face.

Plan C: Just say it out plainly and see Ron's reaction

"Quit lying, you're not fooling anyone. Admit it, you like her, but you just don't know that feeling since you never felt it before." Syaoran said casually as Ron looked shocked.

"So I guess I'm right?" Syaoran asked as Ron just sat there, confused and still thinking about what Syaoran said.

"Ron just admit it already." Harry said as he finished his breakfast. Eriol looked over to Harry and smiled his Chesire Cat smile.

"I would listen to your own advice Potter-san. You also like Zephyra-san don't you?" Eriol asked as Harry blushed.

"Well I suppose we should go outside so we can go to Hogsmeade." Eriol said, getting up to walk over to Tomoyo. Syaoran also got up to go to Sakura and the others.

"We'll just see by the end of this trip to see if our plan worked. If it didn't, then we'll just wait until Monday for Fuutie-chan to do the rest." Meilin said as Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"As for Potter, I think he'll confess to Zephyra during the trip." Syaoran said as Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other a high five.

"Now on Meilin-chan's love life, how are we going to do that?" Sakura said as Meilin blushed.

"We'll figure it out don't worry." Tomoyo said as she ran towards Eriol.

"See you guys after the trip!" Tomoyo said as Eriol held her hand and walked outside. Meilin smiled at the couple and looked over to Sakura to see her worried.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I'm worried about you, who are you going with?" Sakura said as Kisa and Ginny showed up.

"She's coming with us." Kisa said as Meilin nodded.

"Yeah! So have a good time Sakura-chan!" Meilin said as Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and left as well.

"Well, where are we going to go?" Meilin asked as Kisa and Ginny giggled.

"We're going to show you around Hogsmeade of course!" Ginny exclaimed as Meilin smiled.

"Great! So what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Meilin exclaimed as Ginny and Kisa took both of her hands and ran outside to go to Hogsmeade.

Sayomi-chan: Sorry for the long update! I'm running out of ideas...anyways, if you have any ideas on how to hook Meilin and Draco up please tell me! Also, if you have any ideas on how Harry and Zephyra, and Hermione and Ron should confess, tell me as well. Anyways, sorry again for the long update! This was supposed to be up by July 13, Syaoran's birthday, but I was busy so here! I updated as soon as I could.


	18. Confessions on the Hogsmeade Trip

Sayomi-chan: Thanks so much for the ideas my dear kind reviewers!!

Sakura-chan: You finally got an idea?

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) Of course!!! Thanks to my reviewers for those awesome ideas!!!

Sakura-chan: She doesn't own any of this, we're still not sure on the plot though.

So the CCS Gang and the Golden Trio split up for their trip to Hogsmeade. Eriol with Tomoyo, Sakura with Syaoran, Meilin with Kisa and Ginny, Hermione with Yuki, Zephyra with Harry, and Yuri with Kurama. Ron decided to spend his day, pissed at Yuki in the Three Broomsticks.

With Meilin, Kisa and Ginny...

"So we all know that you are very madly in love with a certain Slytherin prince Meilin-chan." Kisa said as Meilin blushed.

"So Kisa is right, huh Meilin?" Ginny said as she nudged Meilin in the ribs, smiling.

"Shut up..." Meilin said as Kisa and Ginny giggled at how Meilin reacted. They decided to stop bugging her and went shopping around Hogsmeade.

With Zephyra and Harry...

Zephyra was enjoying her trip to Hogsmeade with Harry, while Harry was trying to think of a way to confess to Zephyra. Harry looked at the giggling Zephyra and started blushing. Little did he know that Zephyra noticed his blush.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Zephyra said, looking worried. Harry blushed even more and took Zephyra's hand.

"Zephyra...I...I love you!" Harry confessed as Zephyra blushed.

"Harry, I love you too..." Zephyra said, staring at Harry. Little did they know that another couple was watching this scene unfold with a videocamera behind the bushes.(a/n: Can you guess who the couple was?) Harry then smiled and kissed Zephyra on the cheek and walked away holding Zephyra's hand.

With Hermione and Yuki...

Hermione and Yuki were on their way in to the Three Broomsticks. When they went inside, they saw a very pissed Ron heading their way.

"Hermione, can I talk to you outside, alone?" Ron said as Hermione looked at him weirdly and nodded. Once they were outside, Hermione waited for what Ron had to say.

"Hermione, why are you dating that Yuki bloke? You know how much I despise him!!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because unlike you, he actually knows how to treat me! Not like you who only treats me as a homework helper!! He actually cares about me! Not because I'm smart, but because I'm me!" Hermione exclaimed, close to tears. Ron was shocked when he heard this and finally figured out on why he was so pissed at Yuki being with Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I have something to tell you." Ron said as Hermione looked at him.

"What is it? Oh wait let me guess, you need more help on your homework? Well guess what? No! I'm not going to be helping you any lon-" But she was cut off by Ron when he kissed her on the lips. Hermione was shocked by Ron's actions and blushed. When Ron pulled away from Hermione he smiled.

"Hermione, I love you. I just didn't see it until now." Ron said as Yuki came out of the shop.

"Our job here is done, Sakura-san, Li-san, Tomoyo-san, Hiragizawa-san." Yuki said as Sakura and Syaoran came out of the bushes with Sakura holding a videocamera.

"Hey Tomoyo, the slow one confessed, over." Sakura said in her earpiece as Tomoyo screamed kawaii from the other line.

"Wait, you and Tomoyo set us up, Sakura?!" Ron exclaimed, blushing in embarassment.

"No, it was Tomoyo-chan's idea." Sakura said smiling, videotaping everything. Syaoran sighed at his girlfriend's reaction and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You and Daidouji seriously hang out too much Sakura, you're rubbing off from her." Syaoran said as Sakura giggled.

"Well of course! We're cousins!" Sakura said as Hermione smiled.

"Sakura, I thank you for everything." Hermione said as Sakura shook her head.

"Hey, that's what friends do, they help each other, and from what I hear from Tomoyo-chan, Harry-kun and Zephyra-neechan also confessed." Sakura said as Hermione smiled.

"Wait, so everyone was in this?" Ron asked as everyone nodded.

"Yup! Also, we're going to have a sleepover at our dorm tonight!! And you're all invited! Yuki-kun, you can come if you want to." Sakura said as Yuki shook his head.

"No, I have homework to catch up to, thanks for the offer though." Yuki said as he walked away. A couple of minutes later, they saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Zephyra, Harry, Yuri, Kurama, Meilin, Kisa and Ginny heading their way.

"So my retarded brother finally realizes his feelings for Hermione? Damn, I don't how you guys did it, but thank you for making him realize that, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin." Ginny said as Ron glared at Ginny.

"What did you call me, Ginny?" Ron said looking red from anger as Ginny laughed.

"I called you retarded, what else?" Ginny said as Hermione giggled.

"I'll let that name slide, for now." Ron said as he wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist.

"Again, you guys are our friends, we're glad to help." Sakura said as Ginny smiled. So for the rest of the trip, they enjoyed each others company, looking around Hogsmeade.

Sayomi-chan: Sorry it was so short, it was only a filler chapter. After the next chapter, there should be some action...anyways, if you have any dares for our character, tell me! See ya in the next chapter!

You know you want to press that review button.


	19. Suspicions and Deception

Sayomi-chan: Finally! It's been a while since I last wrote something and well I know I've made you guys wait long enough and I apologize for that. I know I promised beginning of July, but things got out of hand and well...it's later than I thought.

Kero-chan: She was having technical problems between the computer and her new baby laptop.

Sayomi-chan: **gasp** it wasn't baby Zara's fault so don't blame it on her. Besides, it was also the fact that I had writer's block! I'm so used to writing in first person now that writing in third person is difficult...

Sakura-chan: Anyways, here's the new chapter. ^^ None of this belongs to her...except the plot...I think.

After a fun trip to Hogsmeade, Sakura and the rest decided to hang out in the CCS gang's common room since the guests were pretty diverse house wise. Seeing as how the common room seemed to be enough room for a sleepover they all hung out there instead of doing it in Sakura's room as they had originally planned. The house elves had been notified of the sleepover going on and as soon as they came in they noticed they had all the kinds of food that you would imagine to be at a sleepover and it had been prepared to be just that.

"Wow, this is way better than any of the common rooms here combined...how come you get the better common room?" Ginny asked as Eriol sat down in a blue bean bag chair and sighed in content. He was never more glad to be in the common room than he was now. After following Tomoyo around Hogsmeade playing matchmaker, he was surprised he didn't drop on the ground in exhaustion yet.

"Because this used to be Clow Reed's room and seeing as how Sakura is the Card Mistress, well, she inherited it along with the Cards, Staff and her Guardians," he said as Ginny nodded and got comfortable with the Golden Trio and everyone else. Tomoyo nudged Sakura discreetly as there was a light knock at the door. Sakura looked at Tomoyo then at the door, wondering if Tomoyo had something in mind. Sometimes her cousin really was too predictable.

"_It's probably Malfoy. I had to invite him and besides, he seems like a nice guy that would want to meet Meilin-chan," _she said telepathically as Sakura smiled a bit. So she did have a plan after all, might as well play along since it was concerning Meilin after all. Besides, who knows?

"I'll get it," Sakura said as she got up and opened the door revealing Malfoy.

"Kinomoto..uh Daidouji invited me," he said as Sakura smiled warmly.

"Welcome Draco. Please, call us by our first names. It seems too businesslike calling us by last names," she said as Draco nodded and came in, looking out of place with everyone in their little groups. Meilin noticed who had recently entered and blushed a light pink as she busied herself over the punch bowl. The Golden Trio tried their best to not let Malfoy's presence affect them because after all, if Syaoran was okay with that ferret coming anywhere near Sakura, that must mean that they know what they're doing. Besides, if Malfoy acts up, maybe Sakura and the others can teach him a lesson. Ron started to hope that Malfoy would act up so that Malfoy could be turned into a ferret permanently.

"Meilin, why don't you come here and welcome our guest?" Syaoran asked, seeming to get a hint at what Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to do. Meilin looked up and glared at him then went over to Draco. They started talking a bit as Sakura and Tomoyo smiled a bit. They seemed to get along well, but it seemed a bit too awkward. They would have to do more than that to get them comfortable with each other, but they had the entire night to do that anyways. Maybe if luck was with them, they'll become close friends by the end of the night.

"Anyways, how about we all get comfortable and start the game, okay?" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded. They all sat down as another knock came at the door causing confusion among the group.

"Did anyone else invite someone?" Sakura asked as they all shook their heads. Syaoran got up and looked at the door then at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'll go tell them to go away, go ahead and start with the game and I'll join after dealing with whoever this is," he said as Sakura smiled and started the game of Go Fish with everyone else.

"Now isn't he just a gentleman, hm Sakura?" Ginny asked as Sakura blushed a bit. Well, she already knew that Syaoran was like that, but having it be said aloud by someone who hasn't known them for a while instead of hearing how quiet and mysterious he was certainly meant that he had changed since before.

"Syaoran-kun has always been like that," Sakura said as Tomoyo giggled and turned her camcorder on and placed it where it could videotape the entire thing. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to videotape her cousin, nor the possibility of having Meilin finally find someone. So what if electronics wasn't allowed in Hogwarts? Eriol was Clow Reed reincarnation and Sakura was the Card Mistress. Of course they'd figure something out for her so that she could continue to videotape during their time in Hogwarts.

"Not really, but as of lately he has been, hasn't he?" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of, for sending someone away, he's taking awhile..." Eriol said as he checked at Syaoran's hand that was prepared for him, but Tomoyo slapped his hand away before he could. Oh well, there goes to beating his descendant by asking for all the right cards.

"What are you talking about Hiragizawa, I'm right here, and don't think I didn't see that. Minako here just wanted to be a part of this get together after all," Syaoran said, coming back with Minako by his side.

"You don't mind me joining, do you?" she asked sweetly as Sakura shook her head and smiled. However she couldn't help but feel that she has seen Minako before. Somewhere in her dreams, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not only that, but just at the name, warning bells rang in her head, but looking at the girl, there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Oh not at all! It's a good thing we had an extra hand dealt then!" Sakura exclaimed happily as Syaoran smiled and sat by Sakura as Minako took the seat next to Syaoran. Tomoyo noticed this and looked at her strangely. Where has she seen this girl before? That silver hair seemed so familiar, but why was it that she couldn't remember where?

"Now why do I have a bad feeling about this girl Tomoyo-san?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo as she looked at him. So it's not just her after all. If Eriol thought that, then there is something sinister about this girl. She needed to tell Sakura before something happened to her or anyone else.

"I thought it was just me...but it's good to know that you feel that way too Eriol-kun," she whispered back, not realizing that Minako had heard it all as Minako smiled. She should have known that the damned four-eyed freak would speak up. After all, he was a part of the reincarnation of Clow Reed after all, she just never really took his powers into account. This was certainly going to be difficult to get through.

'Oh you have no idea, but we can't have Sakura catch wind of this...no this won't do at all,' Minako thought as she waved her hand subtly, making Eriol and Tomoyo unable to voice their opinion to Sakura anytime soon. Sakura looked over at Minako, causing Minako to act as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Yes Sakura?" she asked as Sakura shook her head. It couldn't have been what she thought she felt, right? There's no way a witch of Minako's caliber could have possibly casted veil magic. That was intermediate sorceress level magic. Minako is just a witch in Hogwarts as far as she's concerned, right?

"Oh it's just something silly...I thought I felt a veil magic come from your direction, but I must have been hallucinating...silly me," Sakura said as Minako laughed nervously.

'Damn, that girl catches on fast, I have to make my plan work soon before she catches on and removes to the magic. Thank goodness she's a dense airhead much like our childhood times,' Minako thought as she shook her head.

"Veil magic? But that's some complicated stuff right there for someone like me. Hogwarts doesn't teach sorcery and I'm pretty sure that's within the sorcery level...or so I've heard," Minako said sheepishly as Sakura shook her head.

"Gomen Minako-chan for even thinking that," Sakura said as Minako shook her head and smiled.

"It's quite alright Sakura," she said as she mentally rolled her eyes. No, it wasn't alright for her to even think that! Did that airheaded girl finally gain some knowledge on magic besides her flimsy little deck of cards?

"Anyways, how about we all go back to the game hm?" Hermione asked as they all nodded and went right back to playing Go Fish and basically having a good time with each other. The night went on as they went through more games and before they knew it, it was late into the night and they decided to play one last game: Truth or Dare. Minako smiled a bit to herself at the thought of the game. They were all playing into her trap and now that she had bewitched that camera fanatic into her veil magic along with four-eyes, this was going to go all according to plan. She waved her hand subtly again when it was Tomoyo's turn to pick.

"Minako-chan, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked as Minako pretended to think about it for a bit, but she already knew what to choose. Now for step 4 of the plan after making Syaoran let her in, bewitching Tomoyo and Eriol with veil magic, and after bewitching Tomoyo to pick her for truth or dare. And throughout all this time, that dense Card Mistress didn't suspect a thing. Oh how it all went for her to have enrolled in Hogwarts instead of a sorcery school abroad.

"Um...I guess...I'll pick dare," she said as Tomoyo nodded and thought a bit. She stared at Tomoyo to make her ask the question she needed to be asked or else there was no point in even being here.

"I dare you to kiss Li-kun on the cheek," she said as Minako pretended to look surprised.

"B...but I can't do that...he's with Sakura-chan and I don't want to get in the way of their relationship," she said as Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan, ask something else," Meilin said as Sakura looked toward her gratefully.

"A dare's a dare. She has to do it," Tomoyo said as Syaoran looked over at Sakura and gave her a peck on the lips then smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's just on the cheek. It's nothing. After all, I have four very annoying and affectionate older sisters and a crazy cousin who kisses my cheek all the time," Syaoran said as he stared at Meilin, causing her to laugh sheepishly.

"Well, it's not our fault that you're the only male in the household. Besides, that's what makes it fun!" Meilin exclaimed causing everyone to laugh, except Syaoran who rolled his eyes at her antics. He would never understand women.

"See what I mean?" Syaoran asked as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I suppose you're right, besides, it's only on the cheek," Sakura said as Minako smiled in triumph. Yes! Now she can go as planned.

"A...are you sure Sakura-chan? I can always pass," she said as Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's a dare Minako-chan, go ahead," she said as Minako nodded and kissed Syaoran on the cheek saying an enchantment in her head as she did so then pulled away. Finally, the enchantment was in place. Now for the magic to start tomorrow.


End file.
